Fast and the Furious: We're Doing It Our Way
by Black Aeon
Summary: -COMPLETE-What if Brian had a little sister? What would've happened if she experienced everything that Brian did? Possible pairings: Jesse x OC Rated for language and possible sexual themes.
1. The Beginning

**DICSLAIMER:**** I do not own Fast and the Furious or anything else that's really famous, so, please don't sue me. I only own my character.**

**Black Aeon: Hi, this is Black Aeon with another Fast and the Furious fanfiction. I know I have 2 more OTHER stories that I have to do...but I can't help it. My creativity needs to be let loose before I forget about it. So...hope you like it and enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1**

"How dare you do this, Brian! You are not going to do this to me! Don't you even **DARE** think about bringing your sister into this either!" A woman in her early 30's yelled.

"I can do whatever the hell I want! She's my sister, not yours! So if you don't like it, then too goddamn bad!" A blonde, 23 year old male yelled back.

"I won't let you do this, Brian!" The woman cried.

"Watch me." Brian whispered angrily.

Brian walked out of the living room and ran upstairs and down to the end of the hallway in front of a white door with a yellow and black aluminum sign that read: DO NOT ENTER. Brian deeply sighed in frustration and quietly opened the door. He stuck his head in and looked around the room, spotting a figure sitting up in the bed, groggily rubbing their eyes.

"Brian?" the person softly and sleepily cried out.

"Hey, Baby Girl...did I wake you?" Brian asked, fully entering the bedroom.

"Hm...no. But your fighting with auntie Mary did. Can't you guys go a day without fighting each other?" the girl asked.

"No...sorry. But, that's all gonna change now. I...I need you to pack all of your things. We're leaving." Brian said.

"What? Where? Why?" the girl asked, now fully awakened by the sudden news.

Brian smiled and replied, "They finally trusted me and let me go undercover. I'm gonna go undercover for the FBI."

"Really? Brian that's great!" the girl said.

Brian softly chuckled and asked her to get ready. He watched the girl immediately get out of bed and end up falling onto the floor, tangled in her blanket. Brian laughed as the girl cursed and attempted to get out of the sheets. After finally being free of the covers, she stood up, allowing Brian to check her out. He watched his sister pack all of her clothers into two, extra large, black duffel bags. Brian noticed how his sister was very different from him in many ways. He had watched her change from a little annoying 2 year old, into a young, intelligent, stubborn 18 year old. His sister was not only different from him in personality, but she was also different than him in ethnicity. His sister was a Filipino/Japanese teen, who his father adopted when his mom couldn't give birth anymore. Before, he and his little sister weren't all that close, but after the death of their parents, they became even closer, and he took the role of over-protective brother and father. Their parents death affected his sister more than him, probably due to the fact that she was treated as if she was their real daughter and she treated them as if they were her real parents. Brian had watched her change dramatically, developing a rebellious side that was similar to his. She had recieved tattoo's against their aunt's wishes, her way of dealing with the pain of losing her parents. Brian eyed his sister's tattoo's, understanding why she loved them so much. His sister had about 10 tattoo's all over her body: she had black, angel wings outlined in white tattooed on her back, starting from her shoulders all the way down to her lower back; Faith, tattooed in cursive on her lower back; a light gray tombstone with the words: **R.I.P Mom & Dad**, tattooed on her right, upper bicep with a black shadow background; the U.S. Army symbol tattooed on the left side of her neck in memory of their father who was in the Army; on the right side of her neck, she had the registered nurse symbol tattooed on her neck in memory of their mother; the Japanese character for love tattooed across her chest; a Heartagram with wings tattooed around her bellybutton to represent her favorite band; black flames starting from her knuckles all the way to below her elbow tattooed on both arms; and a black/red Japanese dragon tattooed on her right leg, wrapping around her mid-thigh all the way to above her ankle. Faith adored her tattoo's because of the important values and meanings that they have for her and Brian.

"Brian?" Faith called out to her borther who was zoning out.

"Huh? Uh...what?" Brian asked, pulling himself out of his reverie.

"You okay?" Faith asked.

"Yeah...uh...get ready. I'm gonna get my stuff from my bedroom alright?" Brian said.

Faith nodded her head and watched Brian leave her room and close the door. She softly sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She tilted her head sideways as she examined herself. She had a healthy pale complexion; dark brown-almost-black eyes; and black, mid-back length hair with midnight blue highlights and bangs that stop above her eyelashes with midnight blue tips. Faith turned away from the mirror and pulled out a large, black rolling suitcase from under her bed. She unzipped it and filled nearly half of it with the rest of her clothes, and filled the rest with all of her shoes, and important necessities. She then zipped up the suitcase and walked over her closet and opened it. She pulled out a black backpack and filled it with her black, Sony VAIO laptop; her 30gb iPod; notebook; sketchbook; chargers; and her drawing utensils. She then took of her nightwear and grabbed the clothes that she laid out on the bed. She immediately put on a white fitted tanktop; a black, short-sleeved, button-up shirt that was unbuttoned; a pair of loose-fitting, navy blue cargo pants held by a 3 row, silver studded belt; and pure white Converse hightops. Faith softly sighed and stretched her back, softly yawning in the process. She then walked over to her suitcase and two duffel bags, grabbing one of them and placing it ontop of the handle base of her suitcase and tied it so that it wouldn't fall off. She then grabbed her backpack and slung it over her right shoulder, grabbing the duffel bag and suitcase. She left her room and walked to her brother's room, gently rapping at the door. The door opened to reveal Brian fully dressed and carrying nothing but a navy blue back pack. Faith curiously rose an eyebrow at her brother's lack of items.

"Uh...is that all you're going to bring with you?" Faith asked.

"Yup, I have everything else in the car...you ready?" Brian asked, eyeing Faith's luggage.

"Mhm...I'm ready." Faith replied.

"Alright...let's go." Brian said.

They walked down the stairs, walking into the living room where their fuming aunt was waiting. She glared at Brian with so much hatred. She tried to soften her look when stared at Faith. Faith slightly pursed her lips and looked down at the ground. Brian softly sighed and folded his arms across is chest as he waited for the lecture he was about to receive.

"Where the HELL do you think you're going?" Mary angrily asked.

"Out of here." Brian answered.

"Like hell you are! Over my dead body! I promised your parents that I would take care of you till you were old and wise enough to leave! A promise is a promise!" Mary yelled.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm 23...and Baby Girl is 18. We're both legal adults! We can leave if we want!" Brian yelled back.

"Not while you are living in MY house and abiding by My rules! I am NOT letting you leave this house! So put all of your stuff and Faith's stuff back in your own rooms now!" Mary yelled.

"NO!" Brian yelled.

"YES! And NOW! If you do not...I swear Brian...the things that I will do to you! Now go to your rooms and don't you even think about leaving this damned house ever!" Mary screamed.

"You're not our mother..." Faith softly whispered, looking up at Mary.

"...Faith..." Mary softly said, astonished and hurt by her niece's words.

"You're not our mother...and you are not MY mother...I'm an adult...and you can't tell me what I can and can't do." Faith softly, yet sternly replied.

"...I may not be your mother...BUT...I have treated you as if you were my own daughter...How-how could you say that!" Mary asked.

"Don't give me that! When have you EVER...when have you ever treated me...OR Brian as if wee were your own children? When? Plus...after our parents deaths, there was NOTHING that you have done to make us feel better. You weren't their for us back then, and you weren't there for us now!" Faith asked, glaring at Mary.

Mary opened her mouth, finding nothing to say; she was stunned and speechless. Faith softly socffed and walked out of the living room and headed to the front door. She opened it and walked out of the house, stopping at the bottom steps of the house. Brian looked at his aunt, glaring back at her, ready to speak his last words.

"Don't expect us to come back." Brian said.

He walked out the door and placed an arm around Faith's shoulders, walking over to his Neon Green Mitsubishi Eclipse. Brian helps Faith with all of her luggage by putting it into the trunk. After that, he shuts the trunk and walks over to driver's side, climbing in and shutting the door. Faith follow suits and climbs in next to him in the passenger side, shutting the door. Brian revs the engine and looks at Faith who looks back. Faith looks at the side view mirror and sees her aunt standing at the porch, watching them. She looks back at Brian, signaling with her eyes that she was ready to leave. He nods his head and drives off, leaving a trail of smoke. Brian took a turn and entered the highway, speeding up a bit. For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence inside the car. Brian changes lanes taking the exit that would take them out of Florida.

"Where are we going?" Faith asked all of a sudden, breaking the silence.

Brian turns his head to look at his sister, "L.A."

Faith looks at Brian for a few moments before turning back to stare at the road. She leans back in her seat, pulling out her iPod and turning it on. She grabs her small, DJ like headphones, and puts it on. She puts her iPod back in her pocket and softly sighs.

"You all right?" Briian asked with concern.

Faith leaned her head against the window, staring out of it. "I will be..."

**End of Chapter.  
Sorry if chapter was really descriptive. Anyway, even though this isn't my first time doing a Fast and Furious fanfiction, it's sorta my first time doing one with Brian having a sister. So...please be a bit gentle. Hope you liked it! Please R & R!**


	2. Great Going Smartass

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Fast and the Furious or anything else that's really famous, so, please don't sue me. I only own my character.**

**Black Aeon: Hi, this is Black Aeon with another Fast and the Furious fanfiction. I know I have 2 more OTHER stories that I have to do...but I can't help it. My creativity needs to be let loose before I forget about it. So...hope you like it and enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Baby Girl...wake up." Brian softly said.

Faith softly groaned as she slowly fluttered her eyes open. She slowly sat up and stretched her whole body, looking around. She saw a store that said "Harry's" **(A/N: I have no idea what the store is called. Sorry.)**. She looked back at Brian who was slightly smiling at her.

"Brian...where are we?" Faith asked.

"My new job...and our house." Brian replied, getting out of the car.

"Huh?" Faith muttered confusedly, following suit.

As she got out of the car, she saw Brian take out her luggage and place it on the floor. She walked over to where her luggage was and picked it, slinging her backpack on her right shoulder. She followed Brian inside the store, seeing a man in his early or mid-30's, talking to some teenage guys. The man looked up when he saw Faith and Brian enter the store. He smiled at them and waved.

"Hello. I'm Harry...you must be...Brian...right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. This is my little sister, Faith." Brian introduced.

"Hi." Faith softly mumbled, slightly waving at Harry.

"Hello...are you going to work with your brother also?" Harry asked.

"Uh...no." Brian answered.

"Um...YES! I sorta need the money...for FOOD." Faith retorted, slightly glaring at Brian.

"I can buy food...you don't need to work." Brian said.

"I need to work TOO, Brian. I'm an adult in need of a job. I can either do this...or...be a waitress and get hit on by many guys." Faith argued.

Brian rolled his eyes and softly sighed, seeing that he might not even win the ongoing battle with his little sister. Harry watched the interaction between brother and sister amusedly. He smiled at the two when they realized that they were ignoring their new boss.

"Sorry, sir." Faith mumbled.

"Ha-ha...don't worry. I like you two. You're very...energetic I guess. Alright, what about this, why don't I hire both of you, and you guys can deliver some parts for me together...as a brother and sister duo type thing. Huh, what do you think?" Harry negotiated.

"I'm up for it." Faith said, smiling at Harry.

"Yeah...sure. Why not?" Brian agreed.

"Alright then. Why don't you start first by delivering some parts for me to this guy name Sam. Then, I'll see if you guys are good enough to deliver parts to my best customer, Dominic Toretto." Harry reasoned.

"Yeah...sure." Brian agreed.

Harry nodded his head and went to the back, coming back a few minutes later with 3 medium size boxes, handing 2 to Brian and the other one to Faith. Brian grabbed the boxes and ordered Faith to follow him. Faith rolled her eyes and muttered a thank you to harry when he handed her the keys to the truck. Faith took the keys from Harry and went outside to see Brian waiting for her near a red, Ford pickup truck. Faith threw the keys at Brian, who immediately and swiftly caught it with one hand. They both were about to enter the truck but stopped when they saw Harry approach them.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to give you all the addresses that you will need for this week, here." Harry said, handing Faith a long, 2 page list filled with names, addresses, and phone numbers.

Faith looked up at Harry and thanked him, entering the truck. She put her seat-belt on and watched as Brian stuck the key into the ignition and started the truck. Brian checked the rear-view mirror and back out of the driveway, heading for their required destination. Upon arrival, Faith took the 3 boxes from Brian, and exited the truck, she knocked on the guys door, waiting for it to open. The door opened to reveal a 20 year old girl with light brown, shoulder length hair.

"Uh...hi." Faith said, awkwardly holding the boxes to keep it from falling.

"Ha-ha...hi. You must be new." The girl said, helping Faith with the boxes.

"Thanks...um, yeah. Is it that obvious?" Faith asked, slightly blushing.

"A little. Names Sam." The girl introduced.

Faith's eyes widened a bit and asked, "You're Sam?"

"Yup...thought I was a guy, huh?" Sam said.

"Hehe...a little." Faith replied, embarassed about the misconception.

"Don't worry. I get that a lot. My name is actually Samantha...but I prefer Sam. I sorta get more respect that way at the races because they expect a guy instead of chick." Sam said.

"Oh...well...it was nice meeting you." Faith said, starting to leave porch.

"Ok...nice meeting you too!" Sam said, getting back inside the house and closing the door.

Faith walked back to the truck, opening the door and climbing back inside. She put her seatbelt back on and leaned back against the seat, softly sighing. Brian turned his head to look at his sister, slightly confused by what had happened.

"Uh...was that Sam?" Brian asked.

"Yup...that was Sam." Faith said, looking at her brother.

Brian slightly nodded his head and started the car, backing out of the driveway and heading out of the neighborhood. Brian smirked and looked at his red sister when he heard her stomach growl.

"Hungry?" Brian asked.

"Hehe...yeah..." Faith replied, slightly red.

"Alright, why don't we get something to eat. I think I saw a small cafe when we were heading to Harry's. You wanna go eat there?" Brian asked.

"Yeah...sure." Faith agreed.

Brian nodded his head and changed lanes, stopping at stop light. Once the light turned green, he turned left and drove to a small cafe where there was a turquoise colored Acuara Integra parked outside. They both got out of the truck and entered the store/cafe. Faith saw a pretty woman that was probably a year or two older than her. She had an exotic, European/Italian look about her, and dark brown mid-back length hair with matching dark brown eyes. The girl looked up from her magazine and smiled at the two.

"Hi! How can I help you?" The girl asked.

"Hi. We were wondering if we could get something to eat." Brian said.

"Yeah, sure! Here." The girl said, handing the two menu's.

Faith and Brian took the menu's and sat on the stools. Faith looked at the menu, wondering about what she should get. From the corner of her eyes, she saw that, although Brian was looking at the menu, he looked like he was more interested in the girl that they had just met. After a few minutes, Faith and Brian put their menu's down, ready to order. The girl came back with a pad and pen in her hand.

"Ok...are you ready to order?" The girl asked nicely.

"Um...I'll have a cheeseburger, fries, and Coke." Faith said.

"I'll have a tuna sandwich on white bread, no crust, water's fine." Brian replied without any hesitation, looking at the girl right in the eyes.

"...Alright. Cheeseburger, fries, and a Coke, and Tuna on white no crust and water..." The girl said, looking at Brian for a few seconds before turning around to make their food.

"Thank you!" Faith called out.

After the girl was gone, she turned her head and looked at Brian with a knowing look. Brian turned his head to look at Faith, slightly smirking at her expression.

"What?" Brian asked.

"No, Brian...bad Brian." Faith warned.

Brian just rolled his eyes, softly chuckling at his sister's warning. Soon, the girl came back a few minutes later, their orders ready. She handed Brian his sandwich and water, and Faith her cheeseburger with fires and Coke. Faith smiled at the girl and thanked her. Right before the girl was about to leave, Brian gently grabbed her elbow, making her stop in her tracks to look at Brian.

"What?" The girl asked.

"I...never got your name." Brian said.

"I never gave it to you." The girl teased, smiling at him.

"Um...so my brother can leave you alone...what's your name?" Faith asked.

"Ha-ha...my name's Mia. Mia Toretto." Mia replied.

"Mia..." Brian softly whispered, immediately releasing his hold on Mia.

Mia just laughed and left the two sibling alone to eat their food. Faith turned her head and glared at Brian, thinking of something to say that would go through one ear, process it, and stay inn his head and mind. Thinking of nothing, Faith just deeply sighed and took a bite out of her cheeseburger. She had a feeling that this wasn't the last time that they were going to eat here.

--

A red, Ford pickup truck parks outside of a store called Toretto's. Two people exit out of the truck, an 18 year old female and a 23 year old male. They both enter the store, catching the eye of a girl behind the counter who was currently writing on a pad. The girl stops writing and looks at the 23 year old who sat down on the stool with the girl sitting next to him.

"Tuna on white, no crust, right?" The girl asks.

"I don't know...how is it." The man asks.

"Everyday, you've been coming in asking me about how the tuna is and it was crappy yesterday...it was crappy the day before...and...guess what? Hasn't changed." The girl.

"I'll have the tuna." The man replies.

"No crust?" The girl asked.

"No crust." The man said.

The girl leaves the counter and heads to the back to prepare the man's order. The girl next to him rolls her eyes and mutters something under breath. The man turns his head and looks at her.

"What?" The man asks.

"I'll have the tuna...no crust...what the fuck, Brian?" The girl asked, imitating the earlier conversation.

Brian just rolls his eyes and says, "Don't hate the player, Faith...hate the game."

"Whatever, Brian...whatever." Faith said, grabbing the magazine from Brian's hands.

Brian and Faith look up when they see a tall, muscular, man with a clean-shaved head leave his office to get a Corona from the freezer. The girl comes back with a plate of tuna sandwich and places it in front of Brian. Brian takes the sandwich and takes a bite out of it.

"Thanks, Mia." Brian said.

Mia silently watches him eat and turns her head when she sees Faith turn the page of the magazine to reveal a picture of a Supra. Brian and Mia turn when they hear the sounds of engines nearby. Soon, 4 street cars pull up in front of the store, a blue Nissan Maxima, a yellow Nissan Skyline, a white Volkswagon Jetta, and a purple Nissan 240SX. She noticed a Hispanic woman get out of the purple Nissan 240SX and and a brunette looking guy get out of the yellow Nissan Skyline. One of the guys, who looked scruffy and muscualr, got out of the blue Nissan Maxima and stood in front of it.

"Talk to me Jesse. This ain't working brotha." The guy said.

The guy named Jesse got out of the Volkswagon Jetta and replied, "It's your fuel mag, it's got a nasty hole. That's why your unloading in third."

"I told you it was third." The owner of the Skyline said.

"Shut up." The scruffy guy retorted.

"Lengthen the injection pulse another millisecond, tune the NOS time, and you'll run nice." Jesse instructed.

The guy, who was sort of paying attention caught the attention of something else. He stood up and grabbed Jesse chin's, making him look in the driection of the red truck. He let go of Jesse and rubbed his head, turning to look inside the store and see Mia talking with Brian.

"What's up with this fool? What is he? Sandwich crazy?" The guy asked.

"Nah, V. He ain't here for the food." The other guy said.

"Chill out bro. he's just here slingin' parts for Harry man." The girl defended.

"I know what he's slingin'" V said.

"He's trying to get into Mia's pants dawg." The other guy said.

They all entered the store, going there separate ways. Mia, noticing them, greeted them.

"How ya doing guys?" Mia asked.

"How ya doing, Mia?" Jesse asked.

"How ya livin' girl?" The Hispanic woman asked.

Faith slightly turned her head when she saw V walk over to them and lean on the counter right next to her. She moved her arms and the magazine when V slid something over to Brian. She watched from the corner of her eye as he sat down on the stool next to her and stare at Brian. Brian, being the man he was, turned his head to look back at V. She watched as the two men battled it out in a staring competiton. Faith rolled her eyes at the two men, thinkin about how they were being extremely stupid. She turned her head when she saw the other two guys in the back conversing with each other while eating potato chips.

"Vince...VINCE!" Mia called out, trying to grab the said person's attention.

"What?" Vince asked, turning around to look at Mia.

"Can I get you anything?" Mia asked, abviously annoyed with his attitude.

"You look good." Was all that Vince replied.

Brian turned his head to look at Vince, while Faith softly sighed and shook her head. Brian suddenly stood up, pulling out some money and placing it on the counter. Faith followed and got up, hoping that nothing stupid or idiotic will happen.

"Thanks a lot Mia. See ya tomorrow." Brian said.

Both Faith and Brian walked out of the store, heading back to the truck. Faith turned her head and stopped when she heard Vince yell at them...or mostly yelled at Brian.

'_Ah...I love this part...'_ Faith thought sarcastically.

"Yo! Try Fat burger from now on. You can get yourself a double cheese and fries for 2.95, faggot!" Vince yelled.

"I like the tuna here." Brian stated, walking to the driver's side of the truck.

"Bullshit, asshole! No likes the tuna here!" Vince said angrily.

"Yeah, well...I do." Were the last words that Faith heard from Brian before witnessing him getting roughly shoved up against the door of the truck.

Brian turned around and punched Vince in the face, causing him to fall. Faith rolled her eyes and threw her hands up the air. She shook her head at the guys stupidity, thinking that it was pointless to fight over a girl. She flinched a bit as she watched the rumble between her brother and Vince, both obviously fighting over a girl all because of a stupid tuna sandwich that probably really did taste like crap. She turned when she heard Mia yell inside the store, telling the tall guy, whose name turned out to be Dom, to make them stop. She looked back at the fight and deeply sighed, running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Brian! Brian cut it out!" She yelled angrily.

She softly growled when he continued to ignore her. She was seriously pissed off and was about to beat th living shit out of both men if they didn't stop. Having had enough of seeing the guys fight, she ran over to them, trying to pull Brian off of Vince, only to be pushed away. Faith clenched her fists and pulled at her brother again, seriously pissed off.

"Brian...Brian! Cut it out! Stop acting like a goddamn bitch!" Faith angrily yelled.

She was then gently pushed out of the way and into the arms of Jesse. She looked at him wearily and he just smiled at her reassuringly. He let her go and both of them watched the rest of the events to unfold. She watched as Dom pulled Vince off of Brian and watched as he shoved Brian against the hood of the Nissan.

"Hey man, he was in my face." Brian said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Now I'm in your face." Dom said sternly.

Vince attempted to punch Brian again but was pushed back by Dom who yelled, "Get over there! You embarass me!"

Faith watched as the other guy told Vince to move and try to restrain him. She watched as Dom turned to look at her Jesse.

Dom held out his hand and said, "Jesse...wallet."

Jesse handed Dom the wallet, watching as he opened it to see Brian's I.D.

"Brian Earl Spilner...sounds like serial killer's name. Is that what you are?" Dom asked.

"Nah, man." Brian said.

"Don't come around here again" Dom said, pointing the wallet in Brian's face.

Faith softly sighed and watched Brian grab the wallet from Dom. She walked over to Brian and grabbed his arm, forcing him to come with her to the truck. Just as they were about to leave, Brian turned around all of a sudden, making Faith release her hold on Brian.

"Hey, yo man! This is bullshit!" Brian yelled.

Faith softly groaned and smacked her hand across her forehead, turning around to look at Brian and Dom. She watched as Brian got himself into trouble by getting him fired. Faith's eyes widened before she shut them tight in frustration. She softly groaned and looked down at the ground.

"Great going, smartass." Faith softly muttered.

**Sorry if this chapter was really descriptive. Anyway, even though this isn't my first time doing a Fast and Furious fanfiction, it's sorta my first time doing one with Brian having a sister. So...please be a bit gentle. Hope you liked it! Please R & R!**


	3. The Races

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Fast and the Furious or anything else that's really famous, so, please don't sue me. I only own my character.**

**Black Aeon: Hi, this is Black Aeon with another Fast and the Furious fanfiction. I know I have 2 more OTHER stories that I have to do...but I can't help it. My creativity needs to be let loose before I forget about it. So...hope you like it and enjoy!**

**RE-CAP:  
**_She softly groaned in frustration and looked down at the ground.  
"Great going, smartass." She softly muttered_

**CHAPTER 3**

"Nice going, dumbass! You just got yourself FIRED!" Faith yelled at Brian on the drive back to the shop.

"Shut up." Brian softly mumbled.

"Like hell I will! Look at you! You look like shit! You two fought it out like two bitchy cheerleaders fighting over the spot for Captain! Damn it, Brian! You always...ALWAYS, get into trouble over a damn female...ALWAYS!" Faith yelled.

Brian softly sighed and stopped the truck, parking right in front of the store. They both got out of the car and went inside to see a slightly pissed off and worried Harry. Brian and Faith slightly walked past Harry, heading over to the back.

"Brian...you're messin' with my business. When Dominic drives, he's golden. Kids pour in here, they want everything he has, every performance part, and they pay cash!" Harry yelled.

Faith softly sighed and shook her, sitting on the edge of the bed. She watched Brian walk over to the sink and wash his face.

"What'd Dominic say?" Brian asked.

"You don't wanna know." Harry said.

"What'd Dominic say!" Brian said.

"He wants you out of here." Harry said.

"Aw man..." Faith said, softly sighing.

"He wants me out of here?" Brian asked, taking off his shirt.

"Yes!" Harry said.

"And what'd you say to Dom?" Brian asked.

"What do you think I said...I told him good help is hard to find." Harry said, rubbing his hands across his face in worry and frustration.

"Hey...relax." Brian assured, putting on a clean new shirt.

Faith watched as her brother was silent for a while, she thought that she saw a certain look in his eyes before hearing him say, "I need NOS."

Brian walked out of the room and went outside. Harry looked at Faith with an incredulous look, and all Faith could do was shrug and shake her head. They both went outside and saw Brian standing in front of a stack of Nitrous Oxide tanks of all different sizes.

"Oh no." Faith softly whispered.

"My car topped out at 140mph this morning." Brian said.

"Amateurs don't use Nitrous Oxide." Harry said.

"Brian...I've seen...and experienced the way you drive, you got a heavy foot, Brian...no way..." Faith reasoned.

"I agree. Listen to your sister, Brian." Harry said.

"Brian...listen to me. You're gonna blow yourself to pieces using NOS...there is no way am I gonna let that happen." Faith argued.

"I need one of these...one of the big ones. Actually...you know what? Make it two...and Harry, I need it by tonight." Brian said, ignoring the other two's comments.

Faith's eyes widen and she shakes her head in disbelief. "Weren't you listening to a thing I said?"

"Relax, Baby Girl...I got this." Brian said.

--

Faith softly sighed and shook her head as she looked around her surroundings. She was surrounded by skanks, sluts, and overly masculine man who had more testosterone and pride than the ones in prison. She had no idea how she had allowed Brian to go the races with enough NOS to put him in a coma...or better yet, kill him off for good. She rolled her eyes as she spotted a few racer whores gossiping with each other, pointing at her.

'_I stick out like a freakin' sore thumb._' Faith thought.

Unlike the other girls, she was dressed more differently with a different fashion sense. She was wearing a black, long-sleeved fitted shirt underneath a dark gray garage shirt that said Brian on the left breast pocket; baggy, faded blue jean with ripped knees held by a 2 row, silver studded belt; black/white Converse hightops; her favorite, thin, black, fingerless leather gloves; a black bandanna on her head; her hair in two side braids; and to top it all off, black aviator glasses.

Faith looked around, leaning against the hood of Brian's Mitsubishi Eclipse and checking out all the other cars that seemed to catch her attention. She turned her head in time to see a Hispanic man walk up to her, smirking. The man stopped in front of her, checking both her and the car out. He smiles at her, and Faith quirked an eyebrow at this, deciding to keep silent until she knew that she could trust him. Both of them turned when they heard Brian slightly cough, catching their attention.

"Sweet ride...what you runnin' under there man?" The guy asked, looking at Brian.

All Brian did was just smile, making the guy laugh. "You gonna make me find out the hard way?"

"Hell yeah." Brian said.

"Call me Hector, got a last name too but I can't pronounce it, so..." Hector said.

"Brian Spilner." Brian introduced, shaking Hector's hand.

"Yeah...typical white boy name. Y'know what I'm saying?" Hector asked.

Faith and Brian laughed at this. Hector turned and shook Faith's hands, smiling at her. "What about you mami? Ya got a name?"

"Faith." Was all she said, smiling back.

"Nice name...he your boy?" Hector asked, looking back and forth between Faith and Brian.

"Ugh...no...he's my brother...sorta. Foster." Faith clarified.

"Oh...cool. So...you got a man?" Hector asked.

"_No estoy interesado..._sorry." Faith said in Spanish.

"Whoa..._usted habla Espanol_?" Hector asked.

"_Un poco...aprendi en escuela._" Faith replied.

"_Donde_." Hector asked.

"Miami." Faith said.

Hector nodded his head, amazed at the girl.

"She's really smart, knows about 10 languages maybe." Brian said.

"Cool..." Hector said.

They talked a little bit more, Hector showing them his ride and telling that he was going to try up circuits. Brian told Hector that he was waiting for Toretto.

"Shit...better get in line. This yours?" A man asked.

They turned and saw a guy with cornrows and a bandanna around his forehead.

"Yeah...I'm standin' next to it." Brian said.

Faith rolled her eyes at Brian's stupidity. She watched and listened as the guy started to talk about how you race your car is more important than how you stand by your car. They all turned their heads when they heard the sound of roaring engines nearby. They watched as 6 cars pulled up, Faith immediately recognizing who they belong to. Faith looked at Brian, quirking her eyebrow at him. Brian only smirked at her and shrugged his shoulders. Faith shook her head and looked back at the cars, eyeing the red Mazda RX7. She watched as the door open out come Dominic Toretto, shaking hands with a few guys and cozying up to a few racer skanks. She smirked when she saw the same Hispanic girl from the shop get out of her car and looked pissed off and annoyed at Dom. She adjusted her skirt, and slowly sauntered over to Dom and the two skanks.

"RAWR! I smell...skanks...why don't you girls just pack it up before I leave treadmarks on your face." The woman said.

The two girls left, rolling their eyes at the woman's attitude. Dom watched as the girls left and looked at the woman. "Letty...I was just talkin' to them."

"Yeah...whatever." Letty said, walking away.

"Ok...Hector." Dom said.

"Yeah, what's up man?" Hector asked, walking over to Dom.

"Yo, what's up?" The man in cornrows greeted.

"Edwin." Dom greeted, punching his fist against Edward's.

"So...how we doin' this tonight?" Edwin asked.

"One race, 2g buy in. Winner takes all. Hector...you're gonna hold the cash." Dom said.

"Why Hector?" A Chinese guy asked, handing 2g's to Dom.

"Because he's slow to make away with the money man." Edwin teased.

Hector sarcastically laughed as the crowd 'oohed' and laughed at the joke. Dom just smirked and was about to leave but stopped when he heard, "Wait, hold up. I don't have any cash. But I do have the pink slip to my car."

Dom turned around to see Brian holding the small, pink paper to his car. Faith looked at Brian angrily.

"Oh hell no." Faith said.

"Hey...you can't just climb into the ring with Ali because you think you box." Jesse said.

"He knows I can box." Brian said, pointing to Vince.

"Oh boy...not again." Faith muttered.

"Ok, so check it out. I lose, winner takes my car, clean-and-clear. But if I win, I take the cash and the respect." Brian negotiated.

"You're joking...right?" Faith asked, looking at Brian in shock.

"What? Don't think I can win?" Brian asked.

"No...I **KNOW** you can't win...I've seen you drive...**old ladies** drive better than you...and some of them are handicapped!" Faith argued, smirking as she heard many cheer and laugh at the joke.

"Ha-ha...funny." Brian said sarcastically, slightly glaring at his sister.

Faith shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "Eh...I try."

Brian shook his head and looked back at Dom. "To some people, respect is more important."

"That your car?" Dom asked.

Faith crossed her arms across her chest and watched as Jesse popped the hood to Brian's car. Many people were shocked and in awe of Brian's interior.

"Let's see...a cool air intake, it's got a NOS bogger system, T4 turbo, Dominic. I see an AIC control there..." Jesse said before getting cut-off.

"Direct port Nitrous injection, and a stand-alone fuel management system." Faith finished off.

Jesse looked up from under the hood and looked at Faith in awe. Everyone stared at the new girl who dissed the snowman, wondering how she knew all that.

"What? I grew up around cars...seeing all this...is a pretty normal routine for me." Faith said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What a way to spend 10,000." Dom said.

"You see that shit? He's got enough NOS to blow himself up. Period." Edward said.

"Told you." Faith said, looking at Brian with an all knowing look.

Brian shook his head and said, "Whatever...so what do you say? Am I worthy?"

"We don't know yet. But you're in. Let's go." Dom said.

'_This oughta be fun._' Faith thought sarcastically.

Faith stood next to Mia and Letty as the races were about to start, shaking her head as she watched Brian drive past the starting line. She looked around, seeing many people laugh and boo as Brian backed up a bit. Although she cared deeply for her brother, she had no doubt that he was going to lose this race. She felt kind of bad for it, but she knew that it was the truth. She experienced it first-handedly when it came to his driving, and she was worried that wasn't just going to lose, she was worried that he might get hurt. She silently watched as Hector signaled the racers to get ready, hearing all of the cars engines roar out loud.

"Go!" Hector yelled.

Faith took a small intake of breath as she watched all the cars go off. She watched as Brian's Eclipse try to get up to speed and try to tie Dom's Mazda. She softly scoffed and watched in awe as she saw Brian's car move a little faster.

"He used NOS..." Faith softly muttered to herself.

"How do you know all this?" Mia asked, looking at Faith.

"Like I said...I grew up around cars. I learned everything I could about it, whether Brian wanted me to or not." Faith replied, staring ahead and watching the races.

Letty and Mia looked at each other and both of them shrugged, eyeing the girl for a while before looking back at the race. Faith winced when she saw Brian's car move even faster, seeing the car drag something silver across the asphalt, causing sparks to fly and the silver item come off of the car. She sighed and closed her eyes as Dom drove past Brian and hit the finish line first. She shook her head and watched in awe when Brian's car swerved around a bit before coming to a halt with smoke coming out of the hood. She followed Letty and Mia as they came to greet Dom. She smiled when she saw Dom pick up Letty into the air.

"You're my trphy." Dom said affectionately.

Faith turned her head when she saw Brian's car pulling up. She saw Brian exit out of the car, an idiotic grin plastered on hi face. Faith slowly walked over to her brother, arms crossed arcoos her chest and an anfry and worried look in her eyes. Brian just grinned at his sister and put an arm across her shoulders, pulling her tom him in an one-arm hug. Faith shook her head at her brother and watched as jesse and Dom walked over to them.

"Was that fun?" Jesse asked, popping the hood,

As soon as the hood was lifted, steam and smoke came pouring out from the inside. People "oh;d" at this and covered their faces. Faith softly coughed and ran her hand across the smoke a few times, scrunching up her nose at the smell. She looked up at her brother who was still grinning.

"What are you smiling at?" Dom asked.

"Dude, I nearly had you." Brian said.

"You nearly had **ME**? You never had me, you never had your car! Granny-shifting, not double-clutching like you should. Your lucky that 100 shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake. He almost had me? Now me and the mad scientist gotta rip apart the block and replace the piston rings that you fried! Ask any racer...ask any real racer. It doesn't matterif you win by an inch or by a mile, winning's winning." Dom sermoned.

The whole crowd startd cheering and clapping at Dom's unforgettable speech. Brian, who still had an arm around Faith, just kept on grinning. Faith looked up and smiled at her brother, all anger and worry forgotten.

"Oh shit! We got cops! Cops, cops, cops!" Leon yelled onto the walkie-talkie.

Everyone started scrambling to their from the news that they had received. Brian grabbed Faith and they both ran to the car, getting inside and starting the engine. Brian backed up a bit, and peeled out of the races, a smoke coming from behind him. Faith grabbed onto the dashboard as Brian avoided a few cars on the street as the cops chased them. Faith turned around and saw two cop cars chasing them. Brian turned left into a dark allweyway, trying to shake off the cops. He stopped right in front of Dom when they saw him running. Faith climbed into the back and put the seatbelt on.

"Get in!" Brian yelled.

Dom turned around and got in through the passenger side, buckling up. Brian's foot immediately slammed on the gas, exiting out of the alleywya and back onto the public streets. Dom grabbed the outside part of the window as Brian did a turn, causing the car to slightly slide across the open space and do a slight 180. Faith's eyes widened before closing as Brian decided to drive strairght forward and sweve past two cop cars blocking their path. Faith softly groaned and gently rubbed the top of her head that hit the ceiling when Brian's car jumped up before landing back down onto the asphalt.

"You're the last persos on the world that I expected to show up." Dom said.

"Yeah...well, I thought that if I got on your good graces, you might've let me keep my car." Brian said.

"You are my good graces...but you ain't keepin' your car." Dom said.

Faith softly laughed at this. Dom turned his head to look at her.

"So...what's your case?" Dom asked.

"Nothing..." Faith answered.

"You sure about that? Then, explain to me how you know about what this fool had under his hood." Dom asked suspiciously.

"I grew up around cars...Plus, he's my brother...So...it's more like, monkey see monkey do." Faith replied.

Dom looked back at Brian and said, "You drive like you've done this before. What are you...a wheel man?"

"Nah." Brian said.

"Ever boost cars?" Dom asked.

"Nah...never." Brian answered.

"You ever done time? Dom questioned.

"A couple over nighters...not a big deal." Brian said.

"What about the two year in juvie for boosting cars?" Dom asked.

"What...how-how do you know that?" Faith asked, shocked.

"Tucson right? Yeah...I had Jesse run a profile on you Brian Earl Spilner. You can find anything on the web. Anything about anybody. So why bullshit?" Dom asked.

"So what about you?" Brian asked.

"...2 years in Lompoc. I'll die before I ever go back." Dom said.

Faith turned around when she heard the engines of motorcycles. "Uh...guys. We got company."

Brian and Dom turn, seeing about six bikes surround them.

"Aw great." Dom said.

"What?" Brian asked.

"It's gonna be a long ass night...that's what." Dom said.

Faith silently watched as the biker next to Brian told them to follow, slightly scared of what could happen next. Faith saw that Brian had parked in a small area that looked like China Town. She softly sighed and leaned back against her seat. She followed the guys out of the car when Brian stopped. She looked around her, seeing tons of men in leather jackets taking off their helmets.

"I thought we had an agreement. You stay away, I stay away...everybody stays happy." One of the guys said.

"We got lost on our way home." Dom said.

"Who's we?" The man asked.

"Ah...they're my new mechanics. Brian and Faith, that's Johnny Tran. The guy in snakeskin pants is his cousin, Lance." Dom said.

"This your ride?" Johnny asked Brian, looking at Faith from the corner of his eyes.

"It was. Guess it's his now." Brian said.

"No it's not...I haven't taken over it yet." Dom said.

"What about you shorty...this your car?" Johnny asked, fully directing all of his attention at Faith.

"No...green ain't my color." Faith softly said.

"This is no one's car then. What do ya' think Lance?" Johnny said.

"It's an amazing machine." Lance replied, keeping the gun pointed at them.

"Guess we'll be leavin'. Let's go." Johnny said, patting Dom's bicep.

Brian, Dom, and Faith watched as Johnny and his men get back on their bikes and rev their engines. Faith slightly frowned as they sped off, wondering why they let them go so easily.

"What the hell was that?" Brian asked.

"Long story, I'll tell you on the way home. Let's get out of here." Dom said.

They all were about to head back inside, but stopped when they heard the familiar sounds of a motorcycle engine nearby. They turned and saw tow bike pull up, two of the guys pulled out guns and started to shoot at the car. Brian immediately grabbed Faith and pulled her away from the shooting. They looked back as they saw the bikes pull out and leave them, Faith seeing the car catch on fire.

"NOS!" Dom cried.

Brian grabbed Faith again and they both ran away form the car, just in time as soon as the car exploded, sending them skidding a few feet away from the explosion.

"Ow..." Faith mumbled, placing a hand on her knee, which was slightly bleeding.

Brian looked at Faith in concern.

"You alright?" Dom asked.

"Yeah...I can manage. Just a cut." Faith said.

"Wanna tell me what the hell all that was about?"

"It's a long story." Dom said.

"We;ve got time...about a 20 mile hike." Brian said, helping Faith walk as she limped.

"Business deal went sour...plus I made a mistake of sleeping with his sister." Dom said.

Faith laughed at this and Dom smiled at her, amazed at her toughness.

"Nice to know that you find that funny. Now...how the hell do we get home?" Dom asked.

"Taxi?" Faith suggested.

"Got money?" Brian asked.

"Even better...I got a wallet...ok...I got Edwin's wallet...and a phone." Faith said, smirking as she pulled out a wallet and a phone.

They two men smirked at Faith, not even knowing how and when she got his wallet. Dom took the phone and called the taxi.

"So...did Letty kick your ass when she found out you did Tran's sister?" Faith asked innocently.

Everyone laughed and a smiling Dom placed his hand ontop of Faith's head, slightly rubbing it.

**End of Chapter.**

**TRANSLATION: (sorry if the translation was kinda off)  
**_No estoy interesado_: I'm not interested.  
_usted habla Espanol_: You speak Spanish?  
_Un poco...aprendi en escuela_: A little bit, I learned in school.  
_Donde_: Where?

**Sorry if this chapter was really descriptive and long. Anyway, even though this isn't my first time doing a Fast and Furious fanfiction, it's sorta my first time doing one with Brian having a sister. So...please be a bit gentle. Hope you liked it! Please R & R!**


	4. Getting To Know You

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Fast and the Furious or anything else that's really famous like cars, shoes, etc..., so, please don't sue me. I only own my character.  
**

**Black Aeon: Hi, this is Black Aeon with another Fast and the Furious fanfiction. I know I have 2 more OTHER stories that I have to do...but I can't help it. My creativity needs to be let loose before I forget about it. So...hope you like it and enjoy! Sorry for taking long to update. Been busy with school, testing, and homework.  
**

**Note: Jesse is 19 years old and his last name is...Phillips. How original...I know. I couldn't think of anything else.**

**CHAPTER 4**

The night was dark and filled with the sounds of loud, blaring music coming from a house. Inside, there were many people dancing, making out, drinking and partying. Outside, a white taxi stopped right in front of the said house, with three people coming out. Upstairs in the house, Mia was currently looking outside the window to see Dom, Brian, and Brian's friend leave the taxi. She watched as Brian and the girl went in a different direction from her brother's.

"Yo, Brian! Faith!" Dom called out.

Faith and Brian turned their heads to look at Dom. "You want to come inside and get something to drink?"

Faith turned to look at Brian and shrugged, showing him that she didn't mind. Brian nodded his head and placed his arm over his sister's shoulders, following Dom into the house.

"Shit." Mia softly whispered, looking down at her current outfit and started to change.

Downstairs, Dom, Brian, and Faith had just entered the living room, seeing a ton of people littering the whole room and house. Faith noticed Vince sitting in a corner playing guitar and showing off his skills, Leon on a chair talking to some girl, and Letty on the floor playing the PS2. Dom slowly took off his jacket as he looked around the room.

"Gee...you sure do know how to throw a party, Toretto." Faith softly noted sarcastically.

Dom turned his head to look at Faith before looking back at the party. Faith looked up at Brian who slightly glared at her, and all Faith could do was shrug her shoulders. Faith softly frowned, she hated parties like these, the ones that were only about sex, drugs, and beers; there was no socializing at all. Faith crossed her arms across her chest and looked around the room, scoffing and turning her head in disgust when she saw a couple making out in one of the corners or the room, looking like they were close to practically having sex on the spot.

_'Gross...'_ Faith thought bitterly.

Brian looked at where Faith was looking, softly sighing. He was the only one that knew about Faith and her reason for hating the hormonial couple in the corner. Faith never liked to talk about it, and he never pushed it. He hated her reason also. What had happened to her was horrible, just the thought of it made him clench his fists in anger and disgust.

"Brian..." Faith softly called out.

"Yeah?" Brian asked.

"Relax...I'm fine. Seriously." Faith reassured.

Brian softly sighed and relaxed, taking his sister's advice. They looked at Dom and saw him walk over and talk to Leon. Letty looked up from her game when she saw Dom. Leon looked up and was shocked to see Dom.

"Yo, Dom! We were just about to go look for you brotha!" Leon said.

Dom threw Leon's bottle across the floor and walked over to Vince.

"Where were you?" Dom asked, Faith noticing that he was trying to keep his temper.

"There were mass cops out there that came from every direction...that shit was orchestrated!" Vince replied.

"This your beer?" Dom asked, pointing to the Corona next to Vince.

"Yeah...that's my beer." Vince said.

Dom took the Corona and walked back over to Faith and Brian.

"You all right?" Letty asked.

"Am I alright?" Dom asked incredulously.

"It was just a question." Letty said.

"Yo Dom! Why'd you bring the busta here?" Vince asked angrily.

"Because the busta kept me out of handcuffs! He didn't just run back to the fort! The busta brought me back." Dom yelled.

Dom walked up to Faith and Brian, two beers in his hand. "You can have any brew you want...as long as it's a Corona."

"Thanks man." Brian said, taking the beer from Dom using his free hand.

"That's Vince's, so enjoy it." Dom replied.

Faith looked at Brian and quirked an eyebrow when she saw him wipe the top with his shirt and take a sip out of it.

"Hey man, you got a bathroom?" Brian asked.

"Yeah...upstairs, first door on the right." Dom replied.

Brian turned his head and looked at Faith, "Stay here...and stay outta trouble."

Faith rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest as she leaned against the wall, watching her brother head upstairs. She turned her head when she saw Vince walk over to Dom who had just sat down, rubbing his head.

"You got no call for bringing them up in here. You don't know them for shit!" Vince argued.

"Yo...he's right dawg!" Leon agreed.

"Vince, there was a time when I didn't know you." Dom said.

"That was in the third grade!" Vince said.

Faith couldn't help but smirk when she saw Letty enter the conversation when Dom started asking about the girls at the party. "You look a bit tired. Why don't we go upstairs and you give me a massage."

"Look at all our guests." Dom noted.

"How about we go upstairs and you give me a massage?" Letty ordered.

Dom looked at the guys and chuckled, following Letty upstairs. He stopped when he saw Faith.

"You want anything?" Dom asked.

"Nah...I'm cool." Faith replied.

"Alright...if you need anything, I'm sure Mia could help you. She'll probably be down later though. Anyway...for now, just...maybe try to keep away from Vince, you know, since you're really close to Brian." Dom said.

Faith nodded her head and softly sighed, turning her head when she saw Brian come down the stairs. As Dom and Letty walked up the stairs, Dom called out Brian's name.

"Yo...you know you owe me a 10-second car right?" Dom asked.

"Ouch." Letty said, laughing as she Dom headed to their bedroom.

Faith smirked and shook her head, smiling at Brian. Brian just smiled back at her and turned around to see Vince, Leon, and Jesse standing in front of them.

"Did ya wipe the seat?" Vince asked.

Faith was about to push herself off the wall and help her brother but stopped when she saw Mia run over to them.

"Jesus Christ! Will you guys stop this shit already! Come one!" Mia yelled angrily. Mia turned and looked at Brian and said, "Come on, let's go get me a drink."

"Yeah, Brian...why don't you go get her a drink." Faith teased.

"Shut up!" Brian whispered angrily.

Faith just smirked and watched as Mia took Brian to the kitchen, Brian obviously not complaining. Faith rolled her eyes and shook her head at her brother's antics for women. As soon as they were gone, she felt six pairs of eyes on her. She turned her head to see that she was left alone with Vince, Leon, and Jesse.

"You just gonna let your man leave with her?" Vince asked angrily.

"I ain't his watcher, his mother, or his girl. I'm his sister. So I really don't give a shit about what...or **WHO** he does. That's his business. So don't you dump all of your insecurities on me because Mia doesn't share and return the same feelings that you have for her!" Faith replied angrily.

"Sister? You don't look it." Vince said.

"It's called being adopted smartass." Faith replied angrily.

Vince softly growled and walked away, leaving her alone with Leon and Jesse.

"So...you're his sister huh?" Leon asked, eyeing Faith from head-to-toe.

"Yeah...and my face is up here, not down there." Faith said.

"How old are you?" Jesse asked.

"Eighteen." Faith replied.

"Damn...you don't look it." Leon said.

Faith just shrugged her shoulders and looked around the room. Leon soon left to look for the girl he was with earlier, and Jesse silently watched Faith. Faith looked back at Jesse curiously.

"What?" Faith asked.

"How did you know about cars?" Jesse asked.

"I grew up in a family who loved cars. It's in my blood I guess." Faith said, walking over to couch and sitting down on it with Jesse following her.

"Do you race?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah...but not that much. I only race when Brian let's me." Faith replied.

"Hm...you want anything to drink or eat?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah...I'm kinda hungry anyway." Faith replied.

They both got up and Faith followed Jesse to the kitchen to see that it was empty. This confused Faith because she thought that she saw Brian and Mia enter the kitchen.

"They're probably partying or talking." Jesse said.

"How'd you know?" Faith asked.

"Because you looked confused and slightly surprised to see the kitchen empty." Jesse said.

Faith nodded her head and walked over to the fridge, opening it to reveal tons of leftover food and alcohol.

"Let's see...chicken...beer...more beer...and...look...more beer...and...green...turkey sandwich? What is this? The sequel to Dr. Seuss's Green Eggs and Ham?" Faith joked, lifting up the sandwich.

"Hahaha...I don't think that's dyed food." Jesse replied, laughing.

"Ew." Faith said, throwing it into the trash.

Faith looked through the fridge some more until she came upon leftover Chinese food: 2 cartons of Mandarin Noodles and Beef, 2 cartons of Fried Rice, 1 carton of White Rice, and 2 cartons of Spiced Salty Chicken Wings.

"Hmm...chinese takeout. My favorite...next to cold pizza, hot pockets, and of course, chocolate." Faith said.

"Um...I think that's good. It's either from last night or this morning. I don't know." Jesse said.

"Hm...good enough for me." Faith said grabbing the seven cartons and closing the fridge door.

She then placed the cartons on the table and started to look for chopsticks. Once she found them, she took two and handed one to Jesse, pulling her chopsticks apart. She took the carton that had noodles and beef, and took some noodles out of the carton using her chopsticks, and placed some into her mouth. She laughed at Jesse when she saw that he had a hard time using the chopsticks when he he tried stabbing the noodles with his chopsticks..

"It's not funny." Jesse mumbled.

"Hehe...sorry. It's just that...you're not supposed to stab noodles...unless it's with a fork...and **THAT'S** not a fork." Faith apologized, noting the way he used his chopsticks.

"I always suck at using these." Jesse said.

"Here...let me help...it'll be easy after this." Faith suggested.

She placed the carton on top of the table, placing the chopsticks on top of the carton on it's sides. She walked over to Jesse and helped him with the chopsticks, placing her hands on top of Jesse's.

"Here...first, you hold it like this...and then you place you finger here, and your thumb here, and you other finger here, and then...voila!" Faith assissted, not noticing Jesse's staring.

"Hey! Thanks." Jesse said.

"Your welcome." Faith said.

Then, Faith picked up her carton and chopsticks, and continued eating, grabbing a chicken out of the other carton and taking a bite out of it. Jesse placed the cartoon of noodles on the table, and grabbed the fried rice, pouring some soy sauce on it. He used the chopsticks to pick up the rice, placing his mouth close to the carton so that he wouldn't make a mess if the rice fell off his chopsticks. While they were eating, they soon started to converse with each other, talking about different random things. As they were talking and eating, they didn't know that an hour had already passed; but they didn't care because they didn't know. They still kept on talking to each other, getting to know one another.

"Uh...favorite...pop singer?" Jesse asked randomly.

"...Pop...uh...Destiny's Childs? Eh...not one for pop...bands, yeah...pop...depends...but...no." Faith replied.

"Ok...band?" Jesse asked.

"My favorite...between...Senses Fail...and Linkin Park. I really love them!" Faith answered.

"Huh...didn't expect you to like those types of music." Jesse said.

"Really? Did you expect me to like Britney Spears and Jessica Simpson? (**A/N: No offense to those who DO like them.)**" Faith asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"...Sorta...sorry." Jesse replied embarrasedly, slightly blushing.

Faith just smiled at Jesse and shrugged her shoulders, as if to say that she was fine with it. She was about to speak but was cut off when she saw Brian walk in to the kitchen. He looked at Faith and Jesse curiously.

"Hey, Faith...We gotta go." Brian said.

"Ok..." Faith replied, turning to look at Jesse, "Bye, Jesse. See ya next time."

"Bye..."Jesse softly mumbled, watching Faith slowly get up from her chair and walk over to Brian.

Jesse silently watched Brian and Faith leave the kitchen, and looked out the window as he heard the front door slam. He saw Faith and Brian walk over to Mia's car, Mia obviously driving them home.

'_Vince would be pissed if he saw that...thankfully he's in his room._" Jesse thought to himself.

As soon as he saw Mia's car gone, Jesse slowly stood up and grabbed all of the food, except Faith's, and started putting everything back into the fridge. She slammed the door shut and sopped at Faith's food. He grabbed it and threw it away into the trash bin. Jesse softly sighed as he headed for his room. Once he got there, he immediately climbed into his bed and layed down on it, his arms behind his head on the pillow. As he fell asleep, the last thought that entered his mind was one thing: Faith.

**End of Chapter.**

**Sorry if this chapter was really descriptive and long. Anyway, even though this isn't my first time doing a Fast and Furious fanfiction, it's sorta my first time doing one with Brian having a sister. So...please be a bit gentle. Hope you liked it! Please R & R!**


	5. ADD and Races

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Fast and the Furious or anything else that's really famous like cars, shoes, etc..., so, please don't sue me. I only own my character.  
**

**Black Aeon: Hi, this is Black Aeon with another Fast and the Furious fanfiction. I know I have 2 more OTHER stories that I have to do...but I can't help it. My creativity needs to be let loose before I forget about it. So...hope you like it and enjoy!  
**

**Note: Jesse is 19 years old and his last name is...Phillips. How original...I know. I couldn't think of anything else.**

**IMPORTANT: Sorry for taking long to update. Been busy with school, testing, and homework.** **I HOPE I STILL I HAVE FANS WHO WANNA READ THIS.**

**--- **

**CHAPTER 5 **

"...There a reason you were hanging around with that chick the whole night, Jesse?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Leon." Jesse replied.

Leon turned his head to look at Jesse and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"No idea? Really? You sure about that, Jess?" Leon asked.

Jesse rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah...We were just talking about some random shit. You know...favorite bands, first time of riding a car, favorite color. That type of stuff. That was it. There was nothing else."

Leon eyed Jesse for a few minutes, wondering and thinking about the new girl that came in with Dom and the busta from last night.

"All right...I believe you. But...if there's anything that **IS** going on between you two...tell me. I wanna know everything." Leon said, smirking at Jesse.

"...You sound like Mia." Jesse replied, frowing at Leon.

"Yeah, yeah...whatever you say loverboy." Leon teased.

"Shut up! I've only known her for a few hours. Don't say stupid shit like that, Leon. It ain't funny." Jesse said.

"All right, all right...calm down." Leon said, trying to hide a smirk by taking a sip out of his Corona.

Jesse just rolled his eyes and mumbled something incoherently under his breath.

--

"I saw you talking to Jesse last night...should I be concerned?"

"Come on, Brian. I'm 18, I can take care of myself. Besides, me and Jesse were just talking. That's it. No need to be overprotective over talking." Faith said.

"Whatever, Faith. Just be careful." Brian said, looking at Faith.

"Yes, _daddy_." Faith said.

Brian softly sighed and shook his head. He and Faith were currently inside the truck, they were about to deliver some parts to the same girl from yesterday, Sam.

"Hey, Brian..." Faith called out.

"What's up?" Brian asked.

"We have company...I think you should pull over." Faith said, looking at the rearview mirror.

Brian checked it also, softly cursing when he saw a black car come up from behind. Brian changed signals and parked on the side of the rode, putting the car in neutral. Once they stopped, they saw some men, dressed casually in uniform, get out of their car and walk over to them. Brian was worried for his sister and kep silent.

"Show me your hands. Place your hands outside the car and get out."

Brian looked at his sister and nodded his head. Both of them got out of the car and raised their hands. The two cops walked up to Brian and Faith, checking that they weren't carrying any weapons on them. After making sure that they were "weapons-free", the police handcuffed both of them and lead them inside the black car, while one of the cops drove the red truck. Faith looked at her brother and rose an eyebrow, looking at him for answers. Brian just shook his head, telling Faith they'll find out sooner or later.

--

Brian and Faith were walking inside a house down in Hollywood, following the captor, Sgt. Tanner, inside. Faith looked aroound, liking the house that she saw.

"Wow...Nice crib, sarge. It's a lot better than the last place you confiscated." Brian commented.

"Eddie Fisher built it for Elizabeth Taylor in the fifties." Sgt. Tanner replied.

"See? Even the cops in Hollywood are Hollywood." Brian humored, looking at Faith.

Faith just laughed and shook her head. Following both of them inside where they saw some more cops inside the house. Faith sat down ontop of a table as Sgt. Tanner, Sgt. Bilkins, Muse, and Brian started to talk about the heists and who could be the possible suspects. Once they get to the topic of the suspect being Dom, Brian butts in and suggests that it might not be him and that it's too early to tell. Faith raises and eyebrow at this, slightly confused as to why Brian would say that.

'_Oh yeah...Mia...why does that not surprise me?'_ Faith thought wryly.

Faith watched as Brian negotiated for more time, knowing that Sgt. Bilkins and Sgt. Tanner are wondering about Brian's actions. Brian and Faith were about to walk out of the building when Brian stopped and truned around.

"Oh yeah...you owe me a car."

--

Faith leaned against the seat, bobbing her head to the hip hop that was slightly blaring from the stereo of the truck.

After their..."encounter" with the cops, she and Brian got in a truck, with a banged up, red, Toyota Supra already on the pick-up part of the truck.

"Alright...Brian...What do you got there?" Dom asked.

"This is your car." Brian said, pointing at the car for emphasis.

"My car?" Dom asked, amused.

Faith laughed as Jesse banged the side of the car with his fist.

"I said a 10 second car, not a 10 minute car." Dom said.

"You could push this across the finish line...or tow it." Jesse commented.

Faith shook her head and smirked, while Letry let out an amused laugh.

"Can't even tow that across the finish line." Dom said.

"No faith?" Brian said.

"Oh I have faith in you. But this isn't a junk shop, this is a garage." Dom said.

Brian looked at Faith and said, "Hey, pop the hood."

"Pop the hood?" Dom asked.

Faith smirked and walked over to the front, popping open the hood, showing them the interior. They all crowded around Faith and looked inside.

"2JZ enginge...no shit!" Jesse commented, slightly amazed.

"What did I tell you?" Brian boasted.

"I retract my previous statement." Dom said.

"You know what? This will decimate all...after you put in about 15 grand in it and more if we have to. And overnight parts from JAPAN." Jesse said, causing Faith to smirk.

"Well put it on my tab in Harry's." Dom said.

"Yes!" Jesse said happily.

"I got to get you racing again. Make some money off of your ass. There's a show down in the desert called Race Wars...and THAT'S where you'll do it." Dom said.

"After the last race he did?" Faith teased.

"Well...if he ain't good, then maybe YOU can do it." Dom said, directing his attention to Faith.

"Sounds good to me." Faith smirked.

"...That is if you can race." Dom teased, causing Faith's smirk to fall.

"No way...No. Frikken'. Way." Brian interjected.

"Here we go again." Faith muttered.

"Why not?" Dom asked, looking at Brian curiously.

"Because...the last time she got in a car, she got a speeding ticket for doing 100mph...during a DRIVER'S TEST." Brian sermoned.

"What? How was I suppose to know you can't do 100 in a testing car. My bad." Faith said, shrugging her shoulders in an aloof manner.

Brian shook his head and muttered something incoherently under his breath.

"I'm guessing it runs in the family." Dom said, smirking.

Faith just smiles at Dom.

"I'll tell you what...when you're not working at Harry's, both of you will work here. If you can't find the right tool here Mr. and Ms. Arizona, neither of you belong to that car." Dom said.

"He owns you now." Mia said, walking by Brian.

Brian smirked as Faith slowly shook her head and roll her eyes.

--

"Tell me what you think about this shit."

Faith and Brian were currently inside Jesse's room, watching him do a few things on the computer, which was pretty amazing to the siblings.

Faith sat ontop of the desk, listening and watching in amazement to Jesse's speech about what he could do to the car and more. She looked at the computer in shock.

"Damn...you should be going to M.I.T. or something." Brian said in amazement.

"Yeah right. Nah...I got that...what's it called...that Attention Disorder..." Jesse said.

"Attention Deficit Disorder?" Faith asked.

"A.D.D.?" Brian said.

"Yeah...that shit." Jesse said.

Faith just smirked.

"You know...I was good with Algebra and Math...and shit. Everything else...I failed...dropped out of school. I don't know. There's something about engines that calm me down." Jesse said.

Faith sits and smiles at Jesse, who looks at her with a slight smile.

---

**End of Chapter.**

**Sorry if this chapter was really descriptive and long. Anyway, even though this isn't my first time doing a Fast and Furious fanfiction, it's sorta my first time doing one with Brian having a sister. So...please be a bit gentle. Hope you liked it! Again, sorry for making you wait. I'll try harder to upload the next chapter sooner. Thank You! Please R & R!**


	6. Trouble

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Fast and the Furious or anything else that's really famous like cars, shoes, etc..., so, please don't sue me. I only own my character.  
**

**Black Aeon: Hi, this is Black Aeon with another Fast and the Furious fanfiction. I know I have 2 more OTHER stories that I have to do...but I can't help it. My creativity needs to be let loose before I forget about it. So...hope you like it and enjoy!  
**

**Note: Jesse is 19 years old and his last name is...Phillips. How original...I know. I couldn't think of anything else.**

**IMPORTANT: Sorry for taking long to update. Been busy with school, testing, and homework.** **I HOPE I STILL I HAVE FANS WHO WANNA READ THIS. **

**----**

**CHAPTER 6**

Faith looked up from the desk when she heard her name being called.

"Faith! Hey _mami_!"

"Hector! What's up man!" Faith said, slapping hands with Hector.

"Yo! What up snowman." Hector said, greeting Brian.

"Hey man, what's up." Brian said, punching fists with Hector.

"I'm good man." Hector said.

"So, what's up man? What do ya need?" Brian asked.

"What's up man? I'm a need you to hook me up. 3 of everything. I made a list." Hector said, handing Brian a piece of paper.

"When do you need these by?" Faith asked, looking at the paper over Brian's shoulder.

"Tomorrow, Today, NOW." Hector said seriously.

"Alright." Brian said, typing up everything on the computer.

"Told you white boys work fast." Hector said, causing Faith to laugh.

Faith graciously accepted the folded bills from Hector, smiling at him widely.

"I **LOVE** my job." Faith said, eyeing the bills.

Hector and his friends just laughed, Brian smirking and shaking his head.

----

"What the HELL are we doing?"

Faith and Brian were currently inside the truck, driving behind an alley.

"No one said you had to come." Brian said.

"Yeah...well someone had to keep your white ass outta trouble." Faith said, looking at Brian with a knowing look.

Brian just shook his head and stopped, parking the car. Both of them got out of the car and quietly closed the door. They walked to a small corner, and climbed up the pole, Faith wincing when Brian broke the window.

Faith took Brian's outstretched hand as he helped her inside.

Faith looked around to see that they were in a garage, with cars , rims hung ontop of shelves, and a few tools scattered around the floor. Faith felt uneasy as she watched her brother pull out a flashlight and start looking around.

Once they were done, both of them climbed down pole, Faith immediately felt a warm hand cover her mouth, causing her to struggle. Her eyes widened when Brian fell and was pushed against the wall, getting hit in the head with the butt of a rifle.

She was shocked to find out that it was Dom and Vince.

She slowly followed Dom and Vince, Dom's hand still covering her mouth. She eyed Vince as he slowly dragged Brian to a secluded area, dropping him the ground. She watched as Brian started to gain conscience.

"They move like cops!" Vince yelled, rifle still gripped tightly in hand.

Dom let go of Faith, causing her to run to her brother who was slowly sitting up, arms up above his head.

"Brian...now would be the perfect time to make everything perfectly clear." Dom said.

"Nod if you understand me." Dom said.

"NOD!" Vince yelled, rifle pointed at them.

"Tell me what you're doing here." Dom asked.

Faith watched Dom, carefully eyeing Vince as Brian started explaining to Dom and Vince about the situation and what happened at Harry's with Hector and about everything that he ordered. She pursed her lips as Dom talked to Brian. She listened to everything that they were talking about, hoping that Dom would buy it.

"He's a cop...HE'S A COP!" Vince yelled angrily.

"You a cop?" Dom asked.

Brian shook his, panting heavily.

"Let's go for a ride." Dom said.

___  
oOo

Faith's eyes widened as she realized where she was.

It was the same place that she, Brian, and Dom were at when they went through that interesting meeting with Johnny Tran.

They climbed out of the car, Faith looked inside the window and smiled at Jesse, turning around when Brian called her.

She followed the guys, entering the building, by climbing up a pole leading to the roof. She slowly climbed down from the roof, landing gracefully on all fours on the hood of a car.

They all walked around the garage, seeing cars missing parts and engines. She looked around, feeling REALLY uneasy, more than at the other garage. She turned when she hear beeping, causing Dom to answer the phone.

"Jess."

"Dom...you got a wolf pack. It's Johnny Tran and he's coming fast." Jesse said over the phone.

Faith's eyes widened, as all of them started to hide. Faith hid behind a car with Brian next to her, both of them watching the events that were unfolding.

Faith watched everything, surprised by what had just happened.

Once everyone left, everyone got out of their hiding spots, looking at each other, silent.

"We keep this a secret. NO ONE knows that we were here or what we witnessed. Alright?" Dom asked.

Faith kept silent but nodded her head.

"Let's get out of here."

----

**End of Chapter.**

**Sorry if this chapter was really descriptive and long. Anyway, even though this isn't my first time doing a Fast and Furious fanfiction, it's sorta my first time doing one with Brian having a sister. So...please be a bit gentle. Hope you liked it! Again, sorry for making you wait. I'll try harder to upload the next chapter sooner. Thank You! Please R & R!**


	7. Feeling At Ease and Dates

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT...I repeat...I DO NOT own Fast and the Furious or anything else famous that is in here. I only own the characters that you do not know or recognize. So...don't sue me...please. Sorry if I haven't updated in a long time, been kinda busy with homework and household stuff. Okay...hope you enjoy and here is chapter 7.**

**-----**

**CHAPTER 7**

The sounds of loud banging and blaring rock music were coming from the garage of Dominic Toretto.

A man walks into the garage, immediately spotting a small pair of feet adorned in black Converse's, under a faded gray, slightly beat-up Toyota Supra. The man smiles, walking over to the car and feet, softly chuckling when he hears a soft curse coming from under the car.

"Need a little help?" The man asks.

The man backs away a bit, as the person drags their feet on the ground to pull themself from under the car, revealing an asian woman wearing a red bandanna on her head with a few oil smudges underneath her right eye.

"Oh...Hey, Jesse." The woman replied.

"Hey Faith." Jesse replied, smiling at Faith.

"So...what's up?" Faith asks, grabbing a rag and wiping her hands on it.

"Nothing...thought I'd come and check on you." Jesse replied.

"Aw...how sweet. Thanks, Jesse." Faith replied.

"Hey...what are you listening to?" Jesse asked.

"You mean, WHO am I listening to...and I'm listening to the song "Hash Pipe", by Weezer." Faith replied, digging through the toolbox.

"Ah...interesting song..." Jesse commented, grinning at Faith.

Faith just smirked and shook her head; she felt totally calm and at ease even after the incident from last night.

'_I wonder why I feel so...at ease with Jesse..._' Faith thought to herself.

"Hey...where's Brian?" Jesse asked.

"Uh...I don't know...I think he went to do an errand." Faith replied.

The truth was, she knew EXACTLY where her brother was. He was having a meeting with his superiors and also the fed's. She decided to stay since all she would do is just zone out their conversation. Therefore, here she was, currently fixing his Toyota.

She looked up at Jesse after he went quiet for a few minutes.

"Jesse, are you ok?" Faith asked.

No reply.

"Hey, Jesse! Do you want to make out?" Faith asked.

"Huh? What?" Jesse asked in shock, snapping out of his reverie.

"Ha-ha...I said, are you ok?" Faith asked, smiling at Jesse teasingly.

Jesse blushed, before replying, "O-oh...I-I thought y-you-you said...never mind..."

"You know...the question still stands...if you're interested that is." Faith said.

"Are you...are you flirting with me?" Jesse asked in surprise.

"...maybe..." Faith trailed off, smirking at Jesse.

'_What am I DOING_?' Faith thought in surprise.

Jesse smirked back, slowly inching closer to Faith, millimeters away from her face. He slowly placed his hand on her cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb. The smudges under Faith's right eye started to vanish underneath Jesse's thumb as he rubbed over it. He slowly moved closer, his mouth inching closer to Faith's lips. Faith took a sharp intake of breath, feeling her breath hitch at her throat. She didn't think he would act this quickly on her suggestion. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed as she tried to close the gap between them.

"Ahem."

Both Faith and Jesse immediately pulled away from each other, leaving a few feet of space between them.

Jesse turned his head to see a smiling Mia and a smug-looking Leon.

"Hey guys...what you doing?" Mia asked innocently.

"N-nothing! We-we were just fixing Brian's car." Faith replied.

"Y-y-yeah! Wh-wha-what she said." Jesse replied, slightly flustered.

"Of course you guys were." Leon teased, smirking at the two.

Faith blushed and looked away while Jesse glared at Leon, inwardly cursing his friend. He was about to reply, but was cut off when Brian, Dom, and Letty appeared.

"Brian!" Faith called out.

"Hey Baby Girl. Staying outta trouble?" Brian asked, smirking.

Faith rolled her eyes, muttering something incoherently under her breath.

"Baby...girl?" Jesse asked.

"It's my nickname for her." Brian answered.

"Oh...cool." Jesse said.

"Baby Girl, eh? Suits ya." Leon smirked.

"Thanks. I think I got it when I was 6 or 7." Faith replied.

"Alright, then...let's get this thing finished?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, sure. I sorta started ahead." Faith noted.

"You guys want anything? I'm about to head off to the cafe." Mia said.

"Uh...you guys want anything?" Dom asked.

Everyone shook their heads. Mia nodded her head and left the garage, leaving everyone else to finish working on the Toyota Supra. Everyone separated into groups, Brian and Dom working on the car, while Faith, Jesse, Leon, and Letty worked on the engine.

While they were working, Faith would look up every now and then, checking up on her brother, and also secretly watching Jesse. Unbeknownst to her, Jesse was doing the same thing.

Leon looked up and gently nudged Letty, getting her attention.

"What?" Letty asked, slightly annoyed.

"Shh! Look." Leon whispered, pointing at the other two.

Letty followed Leon's finger and smirked upon seeing Faith and Jesse trying to send secret glances at one another.

Faith looked up when she saw Brian and Dom leave the garage.

"Ey! Where you going?" Faith asked.

"Don't worry. You'll see your brother come back in one piece." Dom called over his shoulder as they left.

"For some reason...that really doesn't make me feel any better." Faith muttered.

"Don't worry _chica_. Your brother will be fine." Letty assured Faith.

"I hope so..." Faith mumbled.

---------------

Faith looked at Mia warily, confused at what was going on. She eyed Letty from the corner of her eye. They were currently in Mia's room, Faith on top of the bed, while Letty was leaning against the dresser.

"Hey, Mia...what's up?" Faith asked, nervous.

"Nothing...why? What makes you think something's up?" Mia asked innocently.

"I don't know...I just...I just have this weird feeling that something's gonna happen...and I'm gonna be involved in it majorly." Faith replied.

"Don't worry! Nothing's gonna happen." Mia replied.

"Right..." Faith trailed off.

"What's wrong? Don't you trust me?" Mia asked.

"Yeah...I don't know...I mean...are you REALLY going on a date with my brother?" Faith asked.

"Why not? He's a nice guy, isn't he?" Mia asked.

"Yeah...it's just...seriously? Brian? I mean...there ARE other guys out there...right?" Faith asked.

"Ha-ha...relax. Don't worry about anything. Brian's in good hands...and...your brother's kinda cute." Mia smiled.

"Ok...eww." Faith commented.

"That's Mia for you. No taste in guys." Letty commented teasingly.

"Oh! Like picking my brother makes you an expert?" Mia asked.

"I'm dating him ain't I?" Letty asked, eyebrow quirked.

Faith just laughed, shaking her head.

"Whatever. Anyway...what about you and Jesse?" Mia asked innocently.

"What about Jesse? What about me **_and_** Jesse? **HOW** did this conversation end up about me and Jesse? What are you planning?" Faith asked warily.

"Nothing! Wow...paranoid much?" Mia asked.

"Sorry...old habit..." Faith replied sheepishly.

Mia just nodded her head, understanding what Faith meant.

"I know how you feel. I used to do that also...thanks to Dom of course." Mia said sarcastically.

All three girls laughed, before showing a few dresses to each other.

"So...how do I look?" Mia asked, dressed in a white, strapless sundress.

"You really want my opinion?" Faith asked, pointing at her clothes, which was Brian's garage shirt, loose denim jeans, and Converse hightops.

"Oh come on...don't tell me there was never a time when you used to be girly?" Mia asked.

"...Nope...grew up a tomboy..." Faith shrugged.

Mia just sighed, checking herself in the mirror once again.

"I can give you MY opinion...no." Letty replied honestly.

"Wear the black one." Faith softly suggested, gently feeling the material of the dress in her hands.

Mia turned, eyeing the dress in Faith's hand. She smiled, liking the dress.

"That looks good! Thanks, Faith!" Mia thanked, taking off the old dress and wearing the one that Faith suggested.

"It looks good." Faith muttered, eyeing Mia.

Mia watched Faith through the mirror, she couldn't help but notice how Faith seemed to look sad all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked.

"It's just...I never had many girl friends...I always hung out with my brother and dad. My mom was also into cars...school didn't help. Most of my friends were guys since I didn't get along well with any of the girls. I guess...once I turned into a grease monkey...I _STAYED_ a grease monkey." Faith softly replied, playing with her fingers.

Mia and Letty looked at each other before looking back at the 18 year old tomboy.

"Hey _chica_. You ever wore a dress before?" Letty asked.

Faith looked up at Letty in shock.

"Um...no...why?" Faith asked.

"Well...you're brother probably ain't coming until later on...so...why don't we dress you up? You could probably fit into my clothes...I think I have a few dresses that might fit you." Letty suggested.

Faith's eyes widened in surprise.

"R-really?" Faith asked.

"Yeah! Letty won't let me dress her up, so...why not you?" Mia suggested.

"I don't know..." Faith trailed off.

"Trust us...you'll look fine!" Letty assured.

"Better than fine...we'll make sure that you'll look hot...for a certain Einstein." Mia teased.

Faith blushed, and gently bit her lower lip as a nervous habit.

"Yeah...besides...Jesse's free tonight. You guys could...oh...I don't know...go on a date and get to know each other more." Letty added.

"Uh...um...al-alright...I guess." Faith agreed.

Letty and Mia looked at each other, grinning widely, before looking back at a nervous, scared, and slightly pale Faith.

---------------

"Remember what I said Brian...break her heart and I'll break you're neck."

"Yeah...I know, Dom. Relax." Brian replied.

"MIA! He's here! Hurry up!" Dom yelled from the living room.

"Hold on!" Mia yelled from upstairs.

"Women..." Dom muttered.

-Upstairs-

"Ok...I called Jesse and told him to look nice, he said he'll be here in a few minutes. What about Faith?"

"She ain't coming out of the bathroom."

Mia rolled her eyes and banged on the bathroom door.

"Faith! Come on! I'm about to leave and Jesse's gonna arrive soon!" Mia yelled.

"No! I look...FAT!" Faith yelled.

"She did NOT just play the "I look fat" card." Letty said.

"If you don't come out, Dom might come up here and find a way to open the door." Mia said.

Mia and Letty waited for a few seconds, before hearing Faith's groan of defeat. They stood back a few feet away from the door when they heard it unlock, and slowly open. Their jaws dropped in awe and shock as Faith walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a simple, yet beautiful and sexy black/red, halter dress with an empress waist, that stopped below above the knees; and black, peep toe, 2 in. strappy stiletto heels. Her hair was down, and slightly curled at the bottom. No make up was on her face, since she would just wash it off later on. To sum it all up, Mia and Letty thought that she looked amazing.

"Damn!" Mia and Letty said at the same time.

Faith blushed and gave a shy smile.

"Amelia Maria Toretto! Get your ass down here...NOW!" Dom yelled from downstairs.

Mia winced, forgetting about Dom and Brian. She looked at the other two girls and nodded her head. She grabbed Faith's hand, while Letty grabbed the other hand.

"What are you doing?" Faith asked.

"Making sure you don't run away." Mia said, walking down the hallway, stopping at the stairs.

"How am I supposed to run? I'm in _HEELS_...if you haven't noticed." Faith said.

Both girls released Faith's hands.

"Just making sure. Always to be safe than sorry." Mia replied.

All three girls slowly walked down the stairs, Letty taking the lead, followed by Mia, and Faith taking the end. Once they arrived to the bottom of the stairs, they headed to the living room, where Faith hid behind the wall where no one would see her. Mia walked over to Brian, smiling at him.

"Wow Mia...you look...beautiful." Brian commented in amazement.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Mia replied.

"Are you ready to leave?" Brian asked.

Mia nodded her head, ready to leave, until she remember one more thing.

"Wait...where's Faith?" Mia asked, looking around.

"Behind the wall." Letty smirked.

"Faith? What's wrong? Come here!" Brian called out.

Faith took a huge breath before entering the living room.

Brian and Dom dropped the jaws in surprise. Dom gave a low whistle while Brian kept staring in shock.

"Damn...let me guess...Letty's dress?" Dom asked.

Faith nodded her head, slightly blushing. She looked at Brian, worried about his opinion.

"Brian?" Faith asked softly.

"Yo-you...you look beautiful, Baby Girl." Brian finally replied, giving a soft and genuine smile at his little sister.

Faith gave a sigh of relief and hugged her brother.

"Wait...why are you dressed up?" Brian asked.

"Um...I have a date..." Faith replied.

"With who?!" Brian asked in shock.

"Um...Jesse." Faith whispered.

Brian stood there and looked at his little sister in astonishment. Mia gently tugged at Brian's arm, trying to get him to leave.

"Come on Brian. We should leave now! Tables fill up pretty quickly." Mia said.

"Uh...right...Dom?" Brian looked at Dom.

"Don't worry...I got it." Dom answered.

Brian gave a small nervous smirk and walked out the door with Mia.

Faith silently gulped, softly sighing. She looked up, seeing Dom and Letty looking at her with a knowing look.

"What?" Faith asked.

"Mad scientist, huh? He's a nice boy." Dom said, sitting on the couch, and pulling Letty down on top of his lap.

"Y-yeah...it was a little unplanned...all Mia...I thought this was just...dress-up." Faith replied.

"Nervous?" Letty asked, giving a small knowing smile.

Faith opened her mouth, ready to give a reply. Before she could speak, however, there was a knocking at the door followed by the sound of the doorbell.

"Now I am." Faith whispered.

------

**Um...cliffhanger...I think...**

**End of Chapter.**

**Sorry if some of the characters ended up becoming slightly OOC. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R & R and leave comments and some constructive criticism if needed. Hope you liked this chapter an****d I'll try REALLY hard to update soon. Thank you!**


	8. The Date

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT...I repeat...I DO NOT own Fast and the Furious or anything else famous that is in here. I only own the characters that you do not know or recognize. So...don't sue me...please. Sorry if I haven't updated in a long time, been kinda busy with homework and household stuff. Okay...hope you enjoy and here is chapter 8.**

**IMPORTANT WARNING: Slightly citrus-y. Just a little bit.**

**-----**

**RECAP**

**_"Nervous?" Letty asked, giving a small knowing smile._**

**_Faith opened her mouth, ready to give a reply. Before she could speak, however, there was a knocking at the door followed by the sound of the doorbell._**

**_"Now I am." Faith whispered._**

**CHAPTER 8**

Dom grinned and got up to open the door, revealing a smiling Jesse. He stepped aside, allowing Jesse to enter the house. They both walked to the living room where they saw two people waiting for them- a grinning Letty and Faith's back.

"Wow Jesse...you sure do clean up well." Letty teased, giving a low whistle.

Jesse blushed and looked at the girl in front of him. Although her back was to him, he had a weird feeling that he knew her; he didn't know why.

"Faith?" Jesse asked, unsure.

Jesse waited, and was shocked when the girl turned to reveal that it WAS Faith.

Jesse was awestruck-he thought that she looked beautiful.

'_Not beautiful...gorgeous...she looks..._' Jesse thought.

"...Amazing..." Jesse whispered to himself.

Faith blushed and gave a shy smile. She was slightly amused at Jesse's attire:

White, button down dress shirt with the top 3 buttons undone, revealing a black wifebeater underneath; loose, faded blue denim male skinny jeans; pure white Converse hightops; black leather wrist cuff on his right wrist; and to top it all of, a black beanie covering his head.

Seeing the beanie, Faith couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Jesse asked, slightly confused.

"Sorry...it's the beanie." Faith replied.

"What is it with you and beanie's dude?" Letty asked, amused.

Jesse just shrugged and gave sheepish smile. He looked back at Faith, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"So...where ya gonna take her?" Dom asked.

"Huh? Wait...YOU'RE my date?" Jesse asked, incredulous.

Jesse inwardly winced when he saw Faith make a pained face.

"I-I mean...won't your brother...you know?" Jesse added.

"That's why I'M here." Dom replied.

"If you don't want to...I can...I can always just change..." Faith softly mumbled.

"NO!" The three yelled, Jesse's voice being the loudest out of them all.

Faith blushed.

"I-I mean...no...it's just...I didn't expect this...that's all." Jesse replied.

"So...in honor of Brian...even if he is going on a date with **MY** sister right now...I'll fill in the postion of big brother." Dom said.

Jesse slightly paled and gulped.

"You know the rules, Jess. Break her heart...and I'll break your neck...if HE doesn't kill you first of course." Dom warned, grinning widely.

Letty rolled her eyes and smacked Dom on the chest, shaking her head as she softly chuckled.

"Play nice you two. Don't do something...you wouldn't normally do." Letty commented teasingly.

"I-I'm a vir-vir-virgin." Faith shyly mumbled.

The other three dropped their jaws in shock. They didn't expect to hear that.

"Ok then...never mind. Forget I even said that." Letty said.

"It's ok." Faith smiled.

"Ok...before this gets anymore shocking...and awkward...are you two ready? To leave I mean?" Dom asked.

Faith and Jesse nodded their heads, ready to leave the house.

"Alright then...get out!" Dom smiled.

Faith followed Jesse outside to his car, where they both got in and put on their seatbelts. Faith turned her head and looked out the window where Dom was standing with his arm around a grinning Letty. She waved at them as soon as the car started to move. She gave a small smile when they waved back. She then turned and leaned back against the seat, feeling nervous. She looked at Jesse who gave her a nervous, yet reassuring smile. She shyly smiled back and then looked ahead, softly sighing. She hoped tonight will go well.

**-Dom and Letty-**

"Well they're gone now...and we're **ALL ALONE**..." Dom trailed off.

"Oh? I didn't notice." Letty smirked.

Dom smirked and walked over to Letty, pulling her close to his chest. Letty quirked an eyebrow, acting uninterested. She turned her head when Dom leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Dom growled before turning Letty's head and capturing her lips into a passionate and searing kiss.

Letty softly moaned, which fueled Dom's passion and feelings for his Letty.

"_Te amo_ _mami_..._usted es mi vida_." Dom whispered after he pulled away from the kiss.

Letty gave a genuine smile, feeling light headed and woozy from Dom's confession.

"_Yo tambien papi..._me too." Letty whispered.

Dom and Letty kissed once more, Letty wrapping her legs around Dom's waist as he started to head upstairs to their bedroom.

_________  
0-0-0-0-0-0

"How are you?" Jesse asked nervously.

"I'm good...really." Faith smiled.

"Ok...I was nervous that you wouldn't...you know...like it or have fun or something." Jesse replied.

Faith smiled at Jesse and softly laughed.

"I'm having fun, I really am." Faith replied.

They were currently at the Ocean and Vine Restaraunt, which shocked Faith.

"I still can't believe we're here...this place seems so expensive....thanks again Jesse." Faith replied, smiling up at Jesse.

Jesse nodded his head and smiled, and then looked at the menu. He was wondering on what he should eat. He looked up when he saw the waiter come over to there table.

"Are you ready to eat?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah...um...I'll have...the Black Angus Filet, and garlic bread, and...a Corona if you have some." Jesse replied.

The waiter nodded his head and looked at Faith, patiently waiting for her order.

"Um...I gues I'll have the same thing also...and a Coke please." Faith ordered, closing the menu.

Once the waiter took their orders and left, an awkward silence floated around their table. Faith played with the napkins, while Jesse zoned in and out of thought. The table was quiet for a few more minutes before the waiter came back with their drinks. Faith smiled and took a sip of her Coke, while Jesse grabbed his bottle and drank two gulps. Jesse softly sighed as he placed the bottle down. He looked at Faith, he was really amazed at how beautiful she looked. He couldn't stop looking at her. He was really thankful and grateful that he didn't crash the car on their way to the restaraunt.

He was extremely lucky to have a friend who covered the reservation's for the restaraunt. He didn't really know where he could have found a restaraunt at the moment. The phone call from Mia was unexpected. When she asked him to get ready and dress nicely, he thought the team was gonna have a family dinner or something. He was really shocked to find only Dom and Letty, along with a dressed up Faith. Once he saw her, he KNEW that Mia was the reason. He was really thankful though, he had never been on one before. It was always one night stands or random makeout sessions. Never something so intimate and serious like this.

He was still unsure of his feelings for Faith though. All he knew was that he really liked her personality and thought that she was beautiful.

Jesse was pulled out of his thoughts when the waiter came with their food. He took his knife and fork, and started eating. He stole a small glance at Faith, smirking when he saw her take a slightly huge bite out of her steak.

"Are you that hungry?" Jesse asked teasingly.

Faith blushed and took a sip of her Coke, wiping her mouth after.

"Sorry..." Faith mumbled.

"Why? I like a girl with an appetite." Jesse replied.

Faith slowly chewed her steak and smiled at Jesse. Jesse smiled back, and then they went back to eating.

0000000000000000000

"Jesse...where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry...you'll see."

After they had finished eating, Jesse blindfolded Faith and drove them somewhere. Faith was unsure of where they were going, but trusted Jesse and his judgement.

Faith felt the car come to a stop, noting Faith that they probably reached their destination. She felt Jesse take off the blindfold, slowly allowing her to take in her surroundings. She softly gasped at the view.

"Jesse...this place...this place is BEAUTIFUL...where are we exactly though?" Faith asked, looking at Jesse in awe.

"El Matador Beach. I found it driving around one day. Come on, let's go." Jesse said, grabbing Faith's hand.

Faith followed Jesse down to the beach, gently tugging at his arm when they were close and nearing the sand. Faith sat on a rock and started to take off her heels, while Jesse just watched. Hooking the heels around her fingers, Faith grabbed Jesse's hand and dragged him as she ran down to the beach, near the water's. She stopped at the edge, and sat down, taking in the view of the sun going down, casting an orange, pink, and purple color across the water.

"It looks SO beautiful Jess..." Faith softly commented in awe.

"Yeah...beautiful." Jesse softly mumbled, staring at Faith.

Faith turned her head and softly laughed, slightly blushing.

"I meant the view Jesse...but...thanks anyway." Faith smiled.

Jesse stared at Faith before slowly leaning in, gently capturing Faith's lip in a slow and gentle kiss. Faith's eyes widened in shock before they slowly fluttered closed. She slowly and tentatively wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck, one hand pulling Jesse's beanie off. She wove her hand through Jesse's hair, softly moaning when Jesse deepened the kiss. Jesse slowly ran his tongue against Faith's lower lip, causing Faith to softly gasp for air. Jesse took the opportunity to dart his tongue in, tasting every inch and crevice of Faith's mouth. He tasted the chocolate from the dessert that Faith ordered from the restaraunt. When he found Faith's tongue, they slowly and lazily fought, taking their time. Jesse was the one who pulled away, allowing Faith to breathe and regain her composure.

"...wow..." Faith softly whispered.

Jesse smiled and stood up, holding out his hand for Faith. Faith smiled and grabbed Jesse's outstretched hand, following him back to the car.

They drove back in a comfortable and easy silence, Faith slowly falling asleep on the ride home. Once Jesse reached Dom's house, he turned and smiled when he saw Faith sleeping. He turned off the engine and got out of the car, shutting his door. He ran over to Faith's side, and slowly opened the door, making sure that Faith didn't fall. He gently and slowly grabbed Faith, carrying her bridal style. He shut the door with his foot, and locked the doors. He walked up the steps, and managed to open the door with his hand. He walked over to the guest room, gently placing Faith down on the bed. He stood back and watched as Faith softly sighed and laid on her side, facing him. He gently brushed a few strands that fell into face, pushing it behind her ear. Jesse turned and was about to leave until he heard Faith softly groan.

"Jesse?" Faith softly and sleepily called out.

Jesse turned to see Faith slowly sit up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey." Jesse softly whispered, slowly walking back over to her.

Faith gave a small smile and quietly yawned, covering her mouth in which Jesse found cute. He reached out his hand to gently caress Faith's cheek, causing her to smile and close her eyes.

"Thanks for tonight Jesse...I really had an amazing time." Faith softly whispered.

(**A/N: OK! This is really important...because this IS rated M...this part will be slightly citrus-y. NOT sex...but...close enough. If you don't like that sorta thing...roll down the page until you see bold words saying citrus down. Thank you!**)

Jesse smiled and couldn't help himself, he leant down and captured Faith's lip into another kiss, this one more passionate than the first one though.

Faith softly moaned and wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck, slowly moving her lips in sync with Jesse's.

Jesse gently pushed her down on the bed, gently placing kisses down her jaw and onto her neck. He gentyl sucked on the side of her neck where it connected with her shoulder. He felt a warm feeling in his stomach when he heard Faith softly gasp and moan from his actions. He never felt this way about any girl before, and he liked it. All of these feelings were new to him, and he was worried that he was going to screw it up.

Jesse slowly moved back up to Faith's lips, darting his tongue into her mouth, another lazy tongue duel ensuing once more. Jesse slowly ran his hands down Faith's arms and sides, before stopping at the hem of dress, which slowly rose an inch up her legs, revealing more pale creamy skin, to Jesse's pleasure. He gently caressed Faith's thighs, causing her to softly moan into Jesse's mouth, causing the fire inside of Jesse to burn and grow more.

Growing a bit bolder, Jesse slowly ran his hand under the dress and up Faith's legs, hands resting above her stomach. He gently caressed the skin there before slowly hooking his thumb on the garter of Faith's underwear. He slowly and gently pulled it down, trying not scare her. He managed to pull it down to her knees, before he slowly ran his hand up Faith's thighs. He gently touched Faith's clit, causing her softly gasp into Jesse's mouth. He gently applied pressure onto it and slowly rubbed it in a circular motion, causing Faith to gasp in surprise and arch her back and moan.

Faith gently bit her lower lip, feeling light headed and woozy from Jesse's actions. She never felt anything like this, and she was surprised to realize that she liked it. She knew that Brian will probably kill her and Jesse if he ever found out, but, he won't. She'll make sure of it.

**END of CITRUS**

"Jesse...stop." Faith softly gasped.

Jesse immediately pulled away and stood up, as if he just touched fire and got burnt.

"I-oh god...oh god...I-I'm SO sorry Faith...I-I did-didn't mean t-to...please forgive me...oh god, oh god, oh god..." Jesse replied anxiously, running his hand through his hair.

Faith immediately pulled her underwear back on and sat up. She stood up and walked over to Jesse, placing her hands on Jesse's shoulders, seeing if she could find a way to calm him down.

"Jesse! Stop!" Faith yelled.

Jesse stopped and looked at Faith with wide and pained eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." Jesse whispered.

"It's ok...it's just...I'm not ready yet Jesse...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on like that." Faith softly replied.

"No...it's ok...I shouldn't have pushed it...I really am sorry Faith." Jesse apologized softly, bowing his head in shame.

Faith smiled and placed her finger under Jesse's chin to make him look at her. She slowly leaned in and gently kissed Jesse on the lips. Jesse immediately kissed her back, more gentle this time.

Faith pulled away and said, "Don't blame yourself Jesse...it's not your fault."

Jesse nodded his head and smiled at Faith.

Faith smiled back and pulled Jesse with her back to the bed. She kicked off her heels and laid down on the pillow on her side, watching Jesse look at her with shock. She softly laughed and motioned him to do the same thing she did. She watched as Jesse took off his shoes and hesitantly climbed into bed with her, laying on his side, facing her. Faith gave a reassuring smile, feeling at ease with Jesse. She turned around and laid on her other side, so that her back was to Jesse now. She groped around for Jesse's arm, and when she found it, placed on her stomach.

Taking the hint, Jesse pulled Faith closer to her, so that her back was against his chest. He tightened his hold on her, burying his face in the crook of Faith's neck.

"Good night Jesse." Faith softly mumbled.

"G'night Faith..." Jesse whispered.

They both fell asleep in each others arms, both of them feeling at ease with each, feeling like it was right and that it was meant to be.

* * *

**TRANSLATION (I don't know if it's correct):**

**_Te amo mami...usted es mi vida-I love you ma/mama...you're my life  
Yo tambien papi-Me too papa_**

**End of Chapter.**

**Sorry if some of the characters ended up becoming slightly OOC. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R & R and leave comments and some constructive criticism if needed. Hope you liked this chapter an****d I'll try REALLY hard to update soon. Thank you!**


	9. Oh Shit and I'm Your Dork

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT...I repeat...I DO NOT own Fast and the Furious or anything else famous that is in here. I only own the characters that you do not know or recognize. So...don't sue me...please. **

**Ok...after adding chapter 8, I couldn't help but add in chapter 9 also...so...yeah...I'm like...on a roll right now...so...yeah...**

**Enjoy Chapter 9!**

**-----**

**CHAPTER 9**

"Oh my god...this isn't gonna go well..."

"He's a dead man, brotha."

"Cool it you two."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Faith and Jesse immediately woke up and jumped out of the bed, looking around the room. Faith froze when she saw Mia, Leon, Letty, and a pissed off Brian.

"B-Br-Brian!" Faith called out in shock.

"Oh shit!" Jesse whispered in fear.

"Oh shit!" Leon whispered in amusement.

Letty backhanded Leon upside his head, causing Faith to snort and smirk. (**A/N: Haha, snort and smirk! Ha-ha...never mind...**)

"We're gonna leave now." Mia said.

Mia left the room, followed by Letty who was dragging Leon with her by his ear.

"Oh god...Brian, it's not what it looks like. I swear!" Faith started.

"We didn't do anything! I swear she's still a virgin!" Jesse yelled defensively, putting his hands up in defense.

Brian growled before taking a deep breath and letting it out in a long sigh. He rubbed his hand against his face, feeling frustrated and fatigued and pissed off at the same time. He didn't know whether to yell, scream, feel relieved, or punch the living shit out of Jesse. He knew that Faith wasn't easy, but seeing her in the same bed with Jesse did not make him feel any better. He took another deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds before letting it out in another long sigh. He slowly counted to 10 in his head, trying to calm down and keep from doing something drastic. He looked over at Faith and a pale and scared Jesse, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Alright...go home and take a shower." Brian told Faith.

Faith slowly nodded her head and walked over to Brian, kissing him on the cheek. She was slightly relieved when he kissed the top her head, and gently hugged her. Faith looked back and gave a small, reassuring smile at Jesse before leaving the room and shutting the door closed.

Brian looked at Jesse, jaw tight and clenched.

"Brian...look...I swear I didn't touch her!" Jesse said, slightly lying.

It was the half truth, _he sort of_ didn't touch her-at least, he tried NOT to. He was worried about what was going to happen. He knew he could get in a trouble with Brian if he ever found out about last night, but he knew that he was feeling something for Faith.

"Do you love my sister?" Brian asked.

Jesse looked up at Brian in shock, the question was out of the blue.

"W-what?" Jesse asked.

"DO you LOVE my SISTER?" Brian asked once more, voice tight.

"..."

Jesse kept quiet and stared at his feet. So many thoughts were rushing through his mind as he thought the question over. The first time he ever met her, the first time they talked, and the first time kissed. He knew he was feeling something for Faith, and he was hooked.

She was a drug to him, something addicting, yet something he knew coudn't-SHOULDN'T- have, touch, want, _DESIRE_.

"...yeah...I do." Jesse whispered, looking up at Brian with a fire in his eyes.

Brian looked at Jesse, feeling sympathy for Jesse.

'_If only he knew...if only he knew..._'

0-0-0-0-0-0

"What were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all?"

"Yes! We didn't do anything wrong! Why can't you believe me?!"

"I DO believe you Faith! But...you KNOW what's gonna happen once we're finished. You're gonna get HURT!"

"And YOU'RE not? Don't think I don't know how you feel about Mia, Brian! I ain't stupid!" Faith yelled.

"Yeah? Well getting with Jesse is the MOST idiotic thing you've ever done!" Brian yelled back.

Brian softly growled, slowly running his hand across his head in frustration.

"You think I WANT to get hurt? I didn't plan this, Brian! It just happened! I LOVE Jesse ok!" Faith cried, tears slowly spilling down her cheeks.

"You don't know what you're getting into." Brian said.

"And you do?" Faith asked, snorting.

"You know what I mean." Brian stated.

"...I know..." Faith softly whispered, quietly sobbing as more tears fell.

Brian softly sighed and walked over to his sister, hugging her tightly. Faith wrapped her arms around Brian, burying her face into the crook of Brian's shoulder as she cried her heart out.

She knew that she was going to get hurt. It was going to happen sooner or later if they ever found out about Brian.

Brian gently pushed his sister away from him, looking at her. He gently wiped the tears away from his sister's cheeks.

"What are you going to do?" Brian asked softly.

"...I don't know..." Faith whispered, her head hung low in fear, pain, and shame.

Brian sighed and pulled his sister into another tight hug.

---------------

Faith tilted her head slightly as she eyed Brian's Supra. It was starting to look better everyday. It was a slow process, but she could see the potential that the Supra held, and it looked good.

"Hello." She heard a gruff voice greet.

She turned around to see Dom wearing gray coveralls, eyebrow quirked.

"H-hi..." Faith whispered shyly.

"Heard about what happened between Jesse and Brian." Dom commented, leaning against the Supra.

"What?! Brian told me he didn't touch Jesse!" Faith yelled angrily at Dom.

"Woah! He didn't! I meant, I found out about what happened. That's it. No fight, nothing." Dom replied, hands up in defense.

"O-oh...I-I thought...never mind." Faith mumbled, looking down at her shoes.

"You all right?" Dom asked.

Faith looked up at Dom and gave a half-hearted shrug.

"I don't know...it's just...there's something about him...I don't know...guess you could say...moth to a flame?" Faith replied.

"Know excatly what you mean...same thing with me and Letty." Dom replied.

"You're love life wasn't complicated though." Faith mumbled.

"Not complicated? _Mija_, everything was complicated for the both of us. She was friggin sixteen, BARELY sixteen-I was 19 damn it! She barely turned 16, and I was on her in less than 2 hours. The shit that I went through after that. My dad...he fucking paddled the SHIT out of me...Letty...he just scolded, asking her what was going through her mind. My father said if it was anyone else that caught us...I would've spent the rest of my life in jail for having sex with a minor.

"I backed off and waited, and damn it to hell when I got my ass sent to Lompoc for 2 years...I missed her a lot

"I love Letty. I'd do ANYTHING for her...so...I know EXACTLY what you mean when you say that your love is complicated." Dom replied fiercely.

Faith stared in shock at Dom, surprised that he would tell her an important part of his life to her.

'_You never lied about who you TRULY were though..._' Faith thought sadly.

"Hey...do you love Jesse?" Dom asked.

Faith looked up, eyes wide in surprise.

Without any hesitation, Faith replied, "Yeah...I do..."

Dom nodded his head, saying, "Good to know...good to know."

Mia and Letty soon entered the garage, Letty looking ready to work.

"Hey Baby Girl...how ya livin'?" Letty greeted Faith, kissing Dom the lips.

"I'm alright." Faith replied.

"Where's your brother?" Mia asked.

"Doing some errands." Faith replied.

"Ok...I'm gonna head off to the cafe. Later guys." Mia said.

The rest said their goodbyes and decided to get to work.

"You gonna stay and help fix the car?" Dom asked.

"Yeah...got nothing else to do...Brian left me here so he can do solo errands...so..." Faith trailed off, shrugging her shoulders.

Dom nodded and watched Letty walk out of the locker room and back into the garage with an extra pair or coveralls. She threw it over to Faith, who caught it with one hand. She put it on over her clothes and zipped it all the way up. She slowly walked over to the Supra and tilted her head, eyeing it for a few minutes before turning to the toolbox and grabbed a wrench. She told Dom and Letty that they can fix the car, and she'll finish the engine.

Dom nodded his head and went to go fix the car with Letty.

Faith finished working on the engine, making sure that nothing was wrong with it and that it would work when they placed it back into the car. While fixing the engine, she would zone in and out a few times, losing focus on the engine as her thoughts drifted off to what had happened last night.

She blushed and shook her head, trying to rid her thoughts of last night's events.

She still couldn't believe that she allowed what happened last night to occur. It was something so amazing to her. She never felt that way before, and Jesse was the first to give her those types of feelings. She was being honest when she told Dom that she loved Jesse-it was the truth. She didn't know what to do, it was just how she felt. She knew that sooner or later they were going to find out, and she was worried about that. She truly loved Jesse, but she didn't want to hurt him because of her secret. She wished that she had met him under different circumstances-without it involving her brother being a cop.

She was so deep into her thoughts and into fixing the engine, she didn't realize that 3 hours had passed by, almost nearing 6 pm. She had already finished fixing the engine. She stood back and stretched, softly groaning and yawning while her back cracked. She cracked her neck slowly and then her fingers. It was an old habit and a bad one at that. She remembered when her mom used to scold her for that action, saying that she could get arthritis and such.

She turned and saw Dom and Letty whispering to each other. Realizing where it was leading to, she bid the couple a goodbye and left the garage, walking over to the red Ford pick up truck that Harry let her borrow whenever Brian took the other one. She softly sighed and started the engine, backing out of the driveway and onto the street. She decided to head over to Toretto's house, knowing that he wouldn't mind, seeing as he was a bit _occupied_.

When she arrived at the destination, she found Jesse lounging outside on the make-shift couch that they used for the porch as a bench. She shut the engine and got out of the car, locking the doors. She smiled when Jesse saw her and ran over to her excitedly like a 5 year old. She softly laughed and squeeled when Jesse picked her up and twirled her around a few times before setting her back onto the ground.

Jesse gently placed both of his hands on either sides of Faith's cheeks and then gently pulled her in a slow, gentle, and sweet kiss. He gave a small grin when Faith wrapped her arms around his neck and softly moaned in appreciation when he gently massaged her belt-free hips. He gently ran his tongue against Faith's lower lip, immediately darting his tongue into her mouth when it opened. He slowly ran his tongue against the roof of Faith's mouth, feeling his ego swell when he felt her shiver against him. He found her tongue, and once again, they did their ritual lazy tongue duel. He reluctantly pulled away, realizing they were going to need to come up for air sooner or later. He gently rested his forehead against Faith's, slightly panting. He eyed Faith whose cheeks happened to have a slight dusting of red and pink across them.

Faith took a deep breath, letting it out in a slow unsteady breath as she tried to regain her composure.

"Sorry...I missed you." Jesse whispered.

Faith gave a small and shy smile at Jesse. She really WAS in love with Jesse. The passion she felt with him, it was totally different with any other guy she's ever been with, which were only two, and they both played her. When she was with Jesse, so many feelings that she's never felt before surfaced and took control of her, took over her, taking her to a different level. With Jesse, she felt special, like she belonged with him.

"I just finished the engine for Brian's Supra. Letty and Dom finished up the rest of the car." Faith said, holding Jesse's hand as they walked into the house and headed for the kitchen.

Faith released Jesse's hand and walked over to the fridge, opening the door and raiding the food.

"Hm...eh...this'll do I guess..." Faith muttered, closing the fridgerator with a small carton of Mongolian Noodles in her hand.

She looked around for a fork or pair of chopsticks that she could use for the noodles. She turned when Jesse handed her a fork, smiling at her.

Faith smiled and took the fork from him and opened the carton. She took some noodles with her fork and placed some of them into her mouth. She slowly chewed as she walked over to the counter and jumped up on it, sitting down on the counter with her feet legs dangling. She took a few more bites before she realized she was thirsty. Feeling to lazy to get something to drink, she softly groaned and slightly pouted. She looked at Jesse and gave him the classic puppy dog look.

Jesse sighed and shook his head, softly chuckling as he complied and walked over to the fridge, looking from something to give her.

"What do you want? All we have is Corona and Snapple." Jesse offered.

"Snapple. Brian will kill me if I drink beer." Faith answered.

Jesse nodded his head and grabbed a lemon iced tea flavored Snapple. He walked back to Faith and handed her her drink. Faith gratefully grabbed the drink and opened it, taking a few small sips. She closed it and placed it next to her. She took another bite from the noodles before placing them on the counter next to her. She looked up at Jesse and smiled, slightly licking her lips clean.

Jesse leant down and captured Faith's lips into another kiss. He couldn't get enough of her, he was hooked, addicted, and he couldn't get enough of his fill yet.

He gently pushed her legs open, walking in between her legs and placing his hands on Faith's hips. He deepened the kiss and pulled Faith closer to her. He slowly and gently prodded his tongue against Faith's lips, begging for entrance. He darted his tongue inside Faith's mouth once it opened. He found Faith's tongue quickly and gently coaxed it out to play. Faith took the bait, and this time their kiss became even more passionate, both of them trying to fight for dominance, kissing each other as if it depended on their life.

They both pulled away, slightly panting and out of breath.

"Wow..." Faith whispered.

Jesse softly laughed and tried to control the fire in his stomach. He didn't want to push it, but he couldn't help it. When it came to Faith, all self-control was lost and long gone from his mind. He rested his forehead against Faith's, looking into her eyes.

"You're amazing...you know that?" Jesse whispered.

"Sometimes...but it sounds _specially_ good coming from YOU..." Faith whispered, gently biting her lower lip.

Watching her bite her lip, Jesse's mind went to mush and he couldn't help but slightly drool.

Faith softly laughed and gently hit Jesse's bicep. Jesse just grinned and kissed Faith once more on the lips.

"This is nice...just you and me...hanging out...chilling...making out every 2 minutes." Jesse teased.

Faith just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Dork."

"True...but I'm YOUR dork."

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**Sorry if some of the characters ended up becoming slightly OOC. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R & R and leave comments and some constructive criticism if needed. Hope you liked this chapter an****d I'll try REALLY hard to update soon. Thank you!**


	10. The Way You Make Me Feel

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT...I repeat...I DO NOT own Fast and the Furious or anything else famous that is in here. I only own the characters that you do not know or recognize. So...don't sue me...please. **

**Ok...after adding chapter 8 and 9, I couldn't help but add in chapter 10 also...so...yeah...I'm like...on a roll right now...so...yeah...**

**Enjoy Chapter 10!**

**-----**

**CHAPTER 10**

"I talked to Bilkins...they got nothing on Tran."

"Why does that scare me?"

"Relax Faith...we got it covered...we're gonna fix this." Brian assured.

"I hope so..." Faith muttered.

"I'm serious Faith...we're gonna get through this. There's no way that Dom could be the one involved in all of this. I promise." Brian added.

Faith looked up and smiled, hugging Brian.

Brian deeply sighed and looked back at Faith as they pulled away from the tight hug. He loved his sister and hoped that everything will go well, and that if the shit ever hit the fan, it wouldn't actually blow up in their faces horribly. He could see how much Jesse loved Faith, and it actually hurt him to know that Jesse and Faith would end up getting hurt because of their situation. Although he never wanted his sister to date until she was 30, he could see the love between the two teens, and it pained him to know that if the truth ever got out, the pain between the couple would be extremely drastic.

"Alright...come on, let's go. Dom called us and wanted us to head to the garage." Brian said.

Faith grinned, knowing why. She ran to the truck and waited for Brian to open the door. When it opened, she climbed in and buckled in her seat belt. She watched as Brian climbed in turned the engine on, and backed out of the driveway, heading over to the garage.

When they arrived at the garage, Faith immediately got out of the car and ran into the garage, into Jesse's open arms. She jumped on top of him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and her legs around his waist. She softly laughed, feeling happy and at ease. She gently kissed Jesse on the lips, opening her mouth for him, which Jesse used to his advantage. She softly moaned into the kiss as Jesse tried to deepen it. Faith felt calm and relaxed, oblivious to the others. She knew that there was an audience, and she didn't care.

"Ahem."

Faith pulled back and Jesse gently placed her onto her feet, wrapping his arms around her waist, hand on her hip.

"Damn dawg! She got you whipped!" Leon teased.

"Come on guys, cut him some slack." Letty defended.

"Yeah...wow...is this the good news you got me." Brian asked, looking at the Supra.

"Yeah, this is it." Dom replied.

Faith watched as Brian climbed in the car, followed by Dom.

"You ready for this?" Letty asked, chuckling.

Brian revved the engine in response and was out of the garage in a few seconds.

Faith just shook her head and laughed. She turned to look at Leon and Letty who were grinning at her. She leaned into Jesse, slightly afraid of the other two.

Noticing this, Jesse softly laughs, kissing her temple.

"Wow...aren't you Mr. Romantico?" Leon teased.

"Shut up." Jesse said.

"Whatever happened to "just friends", eh?" Leon asked.

"Leave it alone will you?" Letty once again defended.

Leon shrugged and just chuckled. He was amazed at his best friend, but he was happy for him though. He was happy that Jesse stopped fucking random sluts every night, and then coming into the garage every morning looking lost and alone. He realized that Faith was the best thing for Jesse, and he hoped that they lasted.

--------------------

Jesse smiled as he watched Faith who was laying down on the floor on her stomach, playing Need for Speed 2 against Leon and Letty. He was amazed at how he was able to find someone like her, how she entered his life and stayed there. She was an amazing person to him, and he loved her so much. He practically needed and craved for her every night, wanting and desiring her, needing her to be with him, next to him. He didn't know what he would do if she was ever gone from him, he didn't know what to do if she left him either.

He was in love with her, and though of her ever leaving him, scared him shitless.

He was worried that one day, sooner or later, she's going to find out who he is and what he does, and then leave him. He didn't want to think that there was possibilty that she could leave him. He didn't want to think that she could wake up one day and find out that she didn't love him anymore. He didn't want to think that something bad could happen to her because of him. Knowing that she got hurt because of him, he didn't think he'd ever sleep or get over the fact that it was his fault.

"Jesse?" Faith softly called out.

Jesse was pulled out of his reverie, looking at Faith.

"Huh?" Jesse asked.

"Ha-ha...I asked if you want to play?" Faith asked, holding an extra PS2 controller in her hand.

"Oh...yeah! Sure!" Jesse grinned, walking over to Faith.

He grabbed the controller from her and laid down on his stomach next to Faith. He picked his car, and soon all four of them were racing against each other, trying to take the lead. Faith won 1st, followed by Letty, Leon, and then Jesse.

"Damn!" Leon cursed.

Faith grinned and laughed out loud.

"Damn girl...you're just too...too..." Leon tried to find the right words.

"Amazing? Talented? Unbelievably awesome? Yeah...I know." Faith finished for Leon, grinning widely at Leon.

"That's my girl." Letty said, gently patting Faith on the back.

"YOUR girl? She's mine Rodriguez...sorry." Jesse said possessively, wrapping his arm around her.

He stood up and pulled Faith to his chest, kissing her on the neck.

"Mine..." Jesse whispered softly.

Faith smiled and turned her head, placing her hand on Jesse's cheek. She gently kissed him on the lips, smiling when Jesse tightened his hold on her.

"Ok...I think I need a shower...working on Brian's car took a lot out of me." Letty said, standing up and leaving the room.

"Ok...you do that." Leon said, staring at the kissing couple in awe.

"Leon!" Letty called out.

"What? I don't stink, I don't need a shower." Leon replied.

"_Pendejo..._give them their privacy you perv!" Letty growled, pulling Leon up by his ear.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-OW! Not the ear thing again!" Leon yelled in pain.

Jesse and Faith laughed, amused at Leon's antics. Faith just shook her head and softly sighed, softly chuckling.

"Oh, hey! You have a cell?" Jesse asked, digging through his front pocket.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Faith asked, pulling out her black Nokia 5530 XpressMusic out of her back pocket.

"Cool...what's your number?" Jesse asked, pulling out a black Motorola Slider.

Faith gave Jesse her cell number, and Jesse gave Faith his number. After exchanging cell phone numbers, Jesse pulled Faith back into an embrace, this time, she ended up landing on top of him, Faith straddling Jesse's legs. Faith looked at Jesse and smiled, smirking mischievously at her...she had no idea what he was to her. Lover? Boyfriend? Friends with beniefits? She hoped it wasn't the last one. She preferred the first two suggestions. The last thought pissed her off and scared her at the same time.

"Jesse...what am I to you?" Faith asked, tilting her head sideways in a gesture that Jesse found cute.

"The most important and special woman to ever enter my life." Jesse replied.

"Wow...corny much?" Faith teased, although she was turning red from the confession.

Jesse just grinned and captured Faith's lips into a soft and gentle kiss, going slow. Faith sighed in content and wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck while she kissed him back. Jesse pulled her closer to him and ran his tongue against Faith's lower lip, beggin for entrance. Faith complied and opened her mouth, moaning when Jesse found her tongue. They started off with a slow and lazy battle, before it became more passionate and became a battle for dominance. She didn't mind when Jesse would win, it was pretty fine for her, although there were times when she would win. As they kissed, Faith couldn't help but think of how everything had progressed to now.

They had known each other in less than 3 weeks and got together in less than one. What did that actually mean though? Was it physical attraction or something more?

She knew that if it was physical attraction, it would be easier on Jesse if he ever found out about the truth. Yet, the thought of it being a physical attraction scared her. She loved Jesse and she didn't want to lose him, however, she knew that anything and everything is inevitable. There's now way she could change the past or control the future. She just had to let things run its course and hope that the road will be smooth and easy, not bumpy and difficult.

Jesse pulled away and looked deep into Faith's eyes.

"I love you..."

--------------------

Faith softly yawned, laying down on the bed, leaning against the wall.

She was deep in her thoughts. She was so surprised when she heard Jesse's confession. This made it all the more difficult.

Although she loved him and was ecstatic to hear that he returned her feelings, she wondered if he would still love her if he ever found out that she lied to him. She didn't want to hurt Jesse, he meant a lot to her. She loved Jesse so much and thought of hurting him pained her. She was confused and lost and had no idea what to do or how to handle her situation. All she knew was that everything would change by the end of the day when the truth came out.

She couldn't believe how she fell for Jesse so quickly.

What was it about him that drew her attention, captured her heart?

His smile? His intelligence? The way he could work on a car? The way he felt about cars? Personality? Or was it how he made her feel? How he made her feel like she was important and special? Made her feel like she belonged where she was and that she was the best at what she does?

So many questions were running through her head and it was starting to hurt.

"Ow...my head hurts now..." Faith mumbled.

"Talking to yourself now?" Someone teased.

Faith looked up when she saw a grinning Brian enter the room, a small piece of paper in his hands.

"Hey...what's that?" Faith asked, curious about the slip.

"Directions." Brian grinned.

"To...?" Faith asked, slightly wary.

"To Race Wars." Brian replied, grinning widely.

"Im sorry...I don't think I heard that correctly....can you repeat that one more time?" Faith asked, eye wide in shock.

"Race Wars."

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**Sorry if some of the characters ended up becoming slightly OOC. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R & R and leave comments and some constructive criticism if needed. Hope you liked this chapter an****d I'll try REALLY hard to update soon. Thank you!**


	11. Races and Running

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT...I repeat...I DO NOT own Fast and the Furious or anything else famous that is in here. I only own the characters that you do not know or recognize. So...don't sue me...please. **

**Ok...after adding chapter 8 and 9, I couldn't help but add in chapter 10 also...so...yeah...I'm like...on a roll right now...so...yeah...**

**Enjoy Chapter 11!**

**-----**

**CHAPTER 11**

"Faith! Come on, let's go! We're gonna be late!"

"Wait!" Faith yelled from the room to her brother who was outside the store.

"Hurry it up or I'm leaving your ass here!"

"Damn it! How the hell can I not find anything to friggin' wear?!" Faith whispered to herself angrily.

She digged through her suitcase before she finally found what she wanted to wear. She neatly put all of the other clothes back into her suitcase before slamming it shut and zipping it closed.

Faith stripped off her clothes and changed into a black fitted tanktop that stopped above her bellybutton; dark wash, low rise skinny jeans that stopped below her ankles; 3 row silver studded belt w/ 2 chains attached; black suspenders that fell to her thighs, criss crossing in the back; black leather wrist cuff on her left wrist and two religious saints bracelets; black Aviator glasses hooked onto her tanktop; and to top it all off, a black knit cap with a "spray painted" Converse star in the middle of the cap.

She grabbed her phone and keys to the store and truck and ran outside to where an impatient Brian was leaning against his orange-red Supra.

"Finally! What took you so long? I was about to leave you!" Brian glared, climbing into the driver's seat.

Faith just rolled her eyes and headed to the passenger seat. Once she was inside, Brian sftarted the car and drove off towards their destination. Faith felt nervous, she had no idea, she just felt it, felt this weird feeling. She shook it off though, not wanting to feel negative or pessimistic about anything. She just took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She watched as their surroundings slowly changed from buildings and blue skies, to sand, sand, and more sand. They were nearing their destination, and it excited her. She placed her Aviator glasses on her eyes, blocking out the sun and anything else. She noticed as Brian made a turn there was a long line of souped up cars, revving their engines and feeling excited also.

It was an abandoned like air strip and warehouse, and this was where they were going to race. Faith felt so excited when it was Brian's turn. She watched as Brian showed the security guard a piece of paper, and then drove inside the compound. Faith looked around and eyed all of the cars there. She felt like a kid in a candy store, she was in love and hooked.

Brian stopped the car and got out, Faith followed. She looked around and noticed that there was a race going on. She turned to Brian and was about to speak but was cut off.

"Later. You need to register first."

Faith's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you serious?" Faith asked, hopeful.

"Yeah." Brian smirked.

Faith laughed and ran to her brother, jumping on top of him and wrapping her arms and legs tightly around him. Brian laughed as he held his sister, trying to find balance since the jump was unexpected. He gently placed his sister down and stared at her...glasses. Brian smirked and softly chuckled, slightly shaking his head.

"What?" Faith asked, confused.

"Nothing, never mind. Come on, let's get you registered." Brian said, walking away.

Faith grinned and followed her brother, running and walking out of excitement and giddiness. She felt so happy to have Brian as a brother. Sure, they weren't really related by blood, but their bond is as strong as blood. She knew that Brian had her back and that she could always count on him. He's always been there for her whenever she needed him, and that made her love her brother. She was thankful that Brian was her brother, she didn't know what she would do if he wasn't and if she had lived in a different foster home with someone else.

Faith walked up to the desk and registered her name on the paper, waiting for intsructions when she finished. She was happy to realized that she would be racing soon. She turned to see that Brian had also registered his name, but he wouldn't be racing until later on. The two left and started walking around, looking at the other cars who were there, and who looked like they were someone to watch carefully during competition. Faith looked around, seeing if she could spot Dom or anyone else from the team, she was mostly looking out for Jesse though. She was hooked, and if she didn't find him soon, she was gonna explode. She needed her daily dose of medicine from her "Mad Scientist".

Faith smiled, she liked the sound of that. HER "Mad Scientist", it made her feel proud.

"Faith!" Someone yelled.

Faith turned and grinned and started running. It was Jesse and he was here. She ran into his arms and jumped on top of him. He was the second person she jumped on today, she realized.

She kissed Jesse on the lips and grinned when he greedily kissed her as she tried to pull away.

"Ahem." Brian coughed, trying to get their attention.

Faith and Jesse pulled away, Jesse gently placing Faith on her feet. Jesse grinned at Brian while Faith gave a small smile and slightly blushed.

"Hey." Jesse greeted Brian.

"Hi." Brian nodded.

Jesse looked at Faith and smiled, greeting her also. Faith just smiled and told him about the registration and how she was gonna race soon. Jesse grinned widely and congratulated Faith, kissing her once more on the lips before they started walking around with Brian. Brian turned and said that he'll be back and that he needed to do something first. Faith waved and watched her brother leave. Jesse had his arm around Faith's shoulders, making sure that he gave off the "I'm taken, she's mine, back off" vibe. Faith just laughed at Jesse and shook her head good naturedly. Faith perked up when she heard her number get called out from the speakers, noting that if she didn't arrive at the starting line soon, she would be disqualified. She grabbed Jesse's hand and ran to the starting line where she saw Brian get out of the Supra and hand her the keys.

"Here. Good luck! You'll do fine." Brian said, kising Faith on the temple.

Faith grinned and climbed into the car, looking at a grinning Jesse.

Jesse leaned down and kissed Faith on the lips before pulling away.

"Knock 'em dead...you're gonna do fine." Jesse assured.

"Thanks, Jesse." Faith said.

"Love you..." Jesse whispered.

"I love you too." Faith whispered back.

Jesse leaned in once more for another kiss before pulling away and heading off to where Brian was.

Faith turned and stared ahead, taking a deep breath before letting it out in a long, deep sigh. She turned her head and quirked an eyebrow when her opponent, in a white Mitsubish Eclipse, called her attention.

"Hey _mami_! Why don't you get with me instead of that scrawny dude!" A Latino man with corn rows yelled.

"You wish!" Faith yelled back.

"You sure you should be here, _mami_? I think you belong up front, waving that flag, instead of in the driver's seat. We don't want that pretty little face of yours getting messed up now, do we?" The man yelled.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, busta. 3 large! Think you can handle it?" Faith yelled back.

"Oh, I can DEFINITELY handle it...question is, can YOU, _mami_?" The man yelled.

"_Seguro_." Faith smirked.

Faith turned and stared ahead, eyeing the man point at them to make sure they were ready. Faith revved her engine in response, and slammed her foot on the gas once flag went down. She gripped her hands on the wheels and she turned her head to see that the man was keeping up and was soon ahead by a few inches. Faith glared and shifted gears, trying to catch up to the asshole that seemed to piss her off. She applied more pressure to the gas, trying to gain an extra inch or two to win the race. They were almost there, and if she didn't win, she'd be down 3 large, and she didn't want that, didn't need it. Faith softly growled, shifting gears once more until she was ahead, half of her car in the lead. She gripped the wheels as she pressed her thumb against the red button that would lead to her victory-NOS.

She leaned back against her seat as the speed took over the car, leading her to the finish line in less than a few seconds. She won, and she was damn proud of it!

She made a U-turn and drove back to where Brian and Jesse were waiting for her. She got out of the car and ran to them, smiling and grinning. She hugged them tightly, laughing as if there wasn't a care in her world.

"Congratulations Baby Girl." Brian congratulated.

Faith just grinned and turned when she saw her opponent come up to her and hand her 3 grand. He nodded his head in respect and left.

She turned to Jesse and gave a sly grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes as she pulled him down for a kiss. She kissed him softly, gently, and sensuously, knowing that it was driving him crazy-and it was. Jesse's grip on Faith tightened, causing Faith smirk into the kiss and pull away as she laughed.

"Damn!" Jesse whispered, resting his forehead against Faith's.

Faith just grinned and smiled.

"Did you win or I did? I'm confused." Jesse whispered.

"We both did..." Faith whispered.

Brian rolled his eyes and looked around, trying to spot Mia or Dom. He turned when Jesse left, watching him kiss Faith on the lips once more before running off to a different direction.

"Where's he going?" Brian asked.

"I don't know. He said he just remembered that he left something...so...he went to go get it." Faith said.

"Let's go then." Brian said.

Faith shrugged and followed Brian to where Jesse was. They walked past different cars, Faith noting that some of them she wanted to keep. She spotted a candy apple red Skyline and wish she could race it for pink slips. But she knew that Brian would just kick her ass because of that decision. She wouldn't balme him if he did though. She was a talented racer, but she was nowhere as talented as Letty or Dom. So she just daydreamed and longed for it from the sidelines, knowing that she'll have her won Skyline in the future once she gets the money.

Brian and Faith stopped at a mobile park home where the door slammed open and out came a grinning and giddy Jesse.

Jesse smiled when he saw Faith and Brian and ran over to them, placing his arm over Faith's shoulders as they started walking again.

"Hey Jesse." Brian greeted.

"Hey!" Jesse replied happily.

"What you have in your hand, bro?" Brian asked.

Faith looked in Jesse's hands and noticed a pink slip of paper in his clutched hands.

"Drawing down the pink slip, just like you!" Jesse said.

"Pink slip to what? The Jetta?" Brian asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Jesse said.

"You can't bet your dad's car." Brian said.

Faith started to get that nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach again. Now she knew why she was getting these feelings, it was Jesse.

"Jess...baby...don't do this. You can't be your dad's car." Faith said, trying to stop Jesse.

"Relax, I'm gonna win! I promise you! Don't you trust me?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, but...I don't know..." Faith answered, nervous.

"Jesse, listen to us...you CAN'T bet your dad's Jetta." Brian warned.

"It's alright! I ain't losin'! This fool's runnin' a Honda 2000. I'll win, this way me and my dad can roll out of here when he get's out of prison." Jesse said.

"Well they're gonna throw him right back in after he kills you!" Brian warned.

"Shit! I'm up!" Jesse said, letting go of Faith and running to the starting line.

"Jesse! Jesse wait!" Faith yelled, following Jesse with Brian right beside her.

They came to a stop when they saw Leon come out of the car and hug Jesse.

"Visualize the win, Jesse. I'm serious, you gotta listen to me." Leon stated.

"Who you racing?" Brian asked.

They turned when they saw the windows roll down, revealing Johnny Tran.

"Oh god...Tran..." Faith whispered.

"Jesse, don't do it. I bet you he's got more than 100 grand under the hood of that car." Brian said, trying to get Jesse to listen to him.

"Uh huh." Jesse just said.

Faith ran to the driver's side, and crouched in front of Jesse, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Jesse...please...please don't race him! I'm asking this out of concern!" Faith pleaded.

"Don't worry! I got this! I'm gonna win! I'm DEFINITELY gonna win!" Jesse assured Faith, placing his hand on her cheek.

"Jess..." Faith whispered, voice slightly cracking.

She was gently pulled away by Leon who told her that the race is about to start. She stands back and watches as Jesse and Tran get ready to race, revving their engines. Faith held her breath as she watched Jesse race, silently praying that he make it and win. She could see Jesse take the lead, ahead of Tran by a few inches. She watched as his car started to gain speed, noting her that Jesse had just used his shot of NOS. Faith felt herself pale when Tran seemed to have use his NOS and gain the lead, taking the win, and Jesse's car.

"Oh my gosh..." Faith whispered.

"Oh shit..." Brian said aloud.

"This isn't good." Leon said.

They watched as Jesse kept on driving and turned and left the compound.

They all looked at each other and ran, nervous and worried about what was going to happen to Jesse.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

TRANSLATION**:  
_mami_-mama  
_Seguro_-for sure**

**Sorry if some of the characters ended up becoming slightly OOC. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R & R and leave comments and some constructive criticism if needed. Hope you liked this chapter an****d I'll try REALLY hard to update soon. Thank you!**


	12. Finding the Truth and Finding You

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT...I repeat...I DO NOT own Fast and the Furious or anything else famous that is in here. I only own the characters that you do not know or recognize. So...don't sue me...please. **

**I AM ON FIRE!! I added a lot of chapters in less than 3 days...and I am on a roll! Wooh! I'm sure some of you guys are happy about that. X]**

**You're welcome! Haha!**

**Enjoy Chapter 12!**

**-----**

**CHAPTER 12**

Faith rand as fast as she could, following Leon to where Dom and everyone else was. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realized that she left Brian. She was too worried about what could happen to Jesse. It was Johnny Tran for christ's sake. This wasn't going to go well, and she didn't want to seem so negative, but that's how she felt. Since it involved Johnny Tran, she had the right to feel negative and pessimistic right now. She was worried about Jesse and she didn't want anything bad to happen to him. They NEEDED to find him.

She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and dialed Jesse's number, hoping that he would answer.

"Come on, Jesse...pick up, pick up, pick up!" Faith whispered to herself.

"We're sorry, the person that you have called is unavailable right now, please leave a mess-" The answering machine replied.

"Shit! Leon! He ain't answering his phone!" Faith yelled.

"Damn it! This isn't gonna go well!" Leon cursed.

They ran to where Dom was and Leon captured Dom's attention.

"Dom! Head up bro! We got's problems!" Leon said, walking and looking around.

"Why?" Dom asked, looking at Faith suspiciously.

Faith opened her mouth, but closed it and looked away, not finding the courage to tell him about what happened.

"LEON!" Dom growled.

"Jesse." Leon said, pointing to a far distance where Jesse's Jetta was.

"Where's Jesse going?" Dom asked.

"He's running..." Faith whispered.

Dom looked at Faith in surprise. He turned to Leon, wanting answers.

"He just race Tran for slips." Leon answered.

"Ah...SHIT..." Dom cursed, rubbing his forehead.

Dom, Vince, Leon, Letty, and Faith turned when they heard Tran's Honda S2000 drive up to them. Tran angrily got out of his car and slammed the door shut.

"Where's he going?" Tran asked angrily, walking over to them group.

"Went to the car wash." Dom said.

"Whatever. Go fetch my car." Tran ordered.

Faith quirked an eyebrow at the command, pissed off at what he said.

"Go fetch your car? We're not on your block anymore, you better watch who you talk to like that." Dom warned, walking away from Tran.

"Toretto!" Tran yelled out, trying to get Dom's attention.

"Toretto!" Tran yelled once more.

Dom made a face and turned to look at Tran and what he had to bitch about.

"SWAT came into my house...disrepected my whole family because SOMEBODY narced me out!" Tran yelled angrily at Dom.

Faith ran her tongue across the top, front row of her teeth, feeling annoyed and pissed off at the same time. She knew it wasn't Dom, he wouldn't do that. She knew who did it, but hell was SHE going to narc HIM out. It wasn't fair, and it was rude. He WAS her brother, and he was just doing his job-trying to find a way to put the blame on someone other than Toretto.

"And you know what?! It was YOU!" Tran accused, pointing his finger at Dom.

That was the last straw, Dom punched Johnny right in the face. Faith watched amusedly as Tran fell to the ground, feeling happy. She watched in amusement as Dom and Tran started fighting, while Leon and Vince were trying to force the crown back while fighting other people. She turned when she saw Lance run up to save his cousin, which is where Letty came in and gave him a right hook, knocking him out cold. The crowd "ooh'd" and "ah'd" at what happened, while Faith shook her head and smirked. She saw another one of Tran's lackey's come to save him, so she decided to get in on the fun also.

She walked up the guy and gave him a right hook of her own, causing the guy to fall on his ass. The crowd went hysterical and Letty pushed them back while keeping an eye on Faith.

Faith watched as the guy stood back up and then gave her a right hook of his own. Faith ducked and punched him the stomach, and then stood up and grabbed him knee'd him in the groin, watching as he fell to the ground once more, cupping his balls.

The males in the crowd winced and "oh'd" as they instinctively cupped their own balls, feeling pity for the guy who got his ass handed to him on a silver platter by the little girl. Letty smirked and ran to Faith, making sure that she was doing fine. Faith turned and nodded her head, before looking back at Dom, who had a security gaurd trying to pull him off of Tran. She watched as a guard and Vince pulled him away from Tran, listening to Dom yell how he never narced on nobody repeatedly.

--------

It was night time, and Faith was extremely worried. While there were people who partying, drinking, and dancing, she was standing with her cell phone in her ear, trying to get a hold of Jesse.

"Damn it! Come on, Jesse! Pick up! Where are you?! W'ere all worried about you! **I'M** worried about you damn it!!" Faith yelled into her phone when it was time for her to leave a message.

She shut her phone and growled as she looked up into the night sky. She was worried about Jesse and had no idea where he was. He just messed with Tran and she was worried about what was going to happen because of that. She needed to find him and make sure that he doesn't get hurt.

"Hey _mami_." A soft and husky, yet femine voice called out.

Faith turned to see Letty walk up to her.

"Hi..." Faith whispered.

"You okay?" Letty asked, concern etched across her face.

"No..." Faith whispered, voice cracking as she shook her head.

Tears slowly ran down her face as she said, "I can't get a hold of him...he won't answer his phone...I'm worried and scared for him Letty...we NEED to find him..."

"Shh...don't worry. We're gonna find him alright, Baby Girl? Don't lose faith." Letty assured.

"Really?" Faith whispered, wiping her eyes.

"_Seguro, mami. Seguro_." Letty assured, pulling Faith into a hug.

Faith hugged Letty back, surprised at the softness and kindess that Letty was revealing to her. She slowly pulled away from Letty and smiled.

"I'm gonna go find Brian." Faith said.

Letty just nodded, and Faith left. Trying to find her brother. She found him standing next to one of the mobile homes, knocking on the door.

"Mia!" Brian yelled.

"Brian!" Faith called out.

Brian turned and was relieved to see his sister. He pulled her into a tight hug for a few minutes before letting go. He looked at her to see pain and worry in her eyes. He placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. He was gonna make sure that they found Jesse. They both turned and went inside the mobile home, Brian calling out Mia's name every now and then. Faith pulled Brian's hand when she heard yelling from a distance. They walked over to the back where there was a small window.

They saw Dom and Mia fighting with each other. Mia accusing him of doing something for himself. She was yelling at him, wondering why he insisted on doing whatever it was he was going to do.

Whatever it was, it gave Faith a nervous feeling, and Brian and worried expression. Brian was worried that the cops accusations were gonna be true, that Dom really was stealing gas from people. Brian looked at his sister and they shared a look. They both ran out of the mobile home and ran over to where Mia was, who was starting to walk away.

"Mia! What's going on?" Brian asked, catching up to Mia.

"I don't know." Mia whined.

"You know what I'm talking about." Brian grounded out.

"This is normal Brian."

"Normal? Mia, you're crying!" Faith said, eyes slightly wide in surprise.

"So what? You mean to tell me you cry every time Dom leaves?" Brian asked.

"What is the matter with you two?" Mia asked, slightly angry.

"Come on! What's your brother racing off into the middle of the night for? I'm talking about the trucks! You know about the trucks?" Brian yelled.

"No Brian! What trucks? Jesus Christ!" Mia yelled back.

Brian growled before grabbing Mia by the arm and turning her around to face him.

"What?!" Mia yelled.

"Listen to me...Mia...I'm a cop." Brian said.

Faith's eyes widened in shock, wondering what her idiotic brother was doing.

"Brian..." Faith whispered.

"What are you talking about, Brian? What is this?" Mia asked, pulling away from Brian.

"Ever since the first time I met you...I've been undercover...I'm a cop." Brian said, looking into Mia's eyes.

Mia looked at Brian in shock and surprise, before looking back at Faith.

Faith turned her head, slightly shaking her head.

"Ah...you bastard...you BASTARD." Mia whispered, looking at Brian in pain with tears in her eyes.

Mia turned around and walked away angrily. Brian stared before runnng up to Mia and grabbing her by the arm once more.

"Mia!" Brian yelled.

"Let go of me Brian!" Mia yelled, struggling to break free.

"Mia listen to me! Everything I ever said I ever felt about you is real! I swear to God Mia! But right now this isn't about you and me! Your brother's out there, he's about to pull off a job and we're running out of time. Those truckers, they're not laying down anymore! Maybe they'll make it through tonight, but every single law enforcement in California is coming down on them. If you don't want anything to happen to your brother, to Letty, to Leon, to Vince...you just have to get in that car with me and Faith and you have to help us. Mia...you are the only person who help us out right now." Brian said.

"Please Mia...please? Please help us..." Faith begged.

Mia turned and looked back and forth between Brian and Faith, contemplating on whether or not she should trust them.

------------

Faith sat in the back, her knee bouncing up and down without her even noticing. Although she was worried about Dom and everyone else, she was also worried about Jesse. She couldn't get him out of her mind, after they find everyone, she's gonna make sure that they find Jesse. She looked up at Brian when he said that he got the directions and that it was gonna take a while before they find them, but it'll take less than 2 hours tops.

Faith looked out the window and prayed that they found them.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

TRANSLATION**:  
_mami_-mama  
_Seguro_-for sure**

**Sorry if some of the characters ended up becoming slightly OOC. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R & R and leave comments and some constructive criticism if needed. Hope you liked this chapter an****d I'll try REALLY hard to update soon. Thank you!**


	13. The Last Trial

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT...I repeat...I DO NOT own Fast and the Furious or anything else famous that is in here. I only own the characters that you do not know or recognize. So...don't sue me...please. **

**I AM ON FIRE!! I added a lot of chapters in less than 3 days...and I am on a roll! Wooh! I'm sure some of you guys are happy about that. X]**

**You're welcome! Haha!**

**Enjoy Chapter 13!**

**-----**

**CHAPTER 13**

"There! There they are!"

Brian and Faith looked, seeing the truck and the race cars surrounding it. Faith looked at Brian who nodded his head and tried to gain speed and catch up to them. Although Mia spotted them, they were still far away from them.

Faith watched in fear as the truck swerved in and out a few times, what scared her the most is when she saw a person, who looked a lot like Vince, grab on the the side of the truck, dangling by something that looked like a wire.

"Brian, you need to hurry! Vince looks like he's in trouble!" Faith yelled, wincing when she saw a bullet fly out of the side of the truck, missing Vince by a few inches.

Brian shifted gears and applied more pressure to the gas, trying to catch up to everyone else.

Faith softly groaned and covered her eyed with her hands when she saw another bullet fly out of the truck and hit one of Dom's wheels, causing the car to swerve in and out of control.

"Oh God...Brian, hurry!" Mia yelled.

"I'm trying to! We're almost there! Hold on!" Brian yelled, shifting gears.

Faith watched with wide eyes when she saw Letty's car go under the truck and come out from the other side. She watched as Letty gained speed and tried to help out Vince. She watched in horror as the truck slammed into the car and send Letty's car skidding across the highway, and then tumbling down into sand a few times.

"Oh my god..." Faith whispered.

"Letty!" Mia cried out!

"Shit!" Brian cursed, trying to gain speed and catch up to them.

They were almost there, they were almost close. Mia and Faith watched as Leon did a U-turn and drive off to help out Letty. Brian slammed his foot on the gas, trying to catch up, muttering incoherent things under his breath. He was nervous as hell, but he needed to catch up to them and help out Vince. If he doesn't catch up soon, he's worried about what's going to happen to Vince's arm, which he didn't want to think about right now as he drove. Brian cursed when he saw a bullet fly into Vince's side. Driving past Dom, Brian was almost close to Vince, who was holding out his arm for help.

Brian fiddled with the ceiling before he was able to throw the roof off, sending it flying into the sky.

"Faith! Take the wheel!" Brian ordered.

"What? Are you insane! What are you gonna do?" Faith yelled, nervous.

"Just take the wheel! Mia put your foot on the gas, and Faith hurry your ass up!" Brian yelled, climbing out of the seat.

Mia put her foot on the gas as Faith climbed into the front seat, grabbing the wheel, and gently nudging Mia's foot off of the gas and replacing it with her own foot. She looked at her brother who grabbing onto the windshield while he was crouching next to her, trying to gain balance.

"Get me in closer, Faith!" Brian yelled.

"Ok, ok!" Faith yelled back, trying to get in closer.

Once she was close enough, Brian yelled out, "Hold it right there!"

"Shit...Brian! Now!" Faith yelled at her brother.

Brian took a deep breath and jumped onto the truck, managing to get a good hold on the door. He started yelling at Vince, trying to get his attention so he can help him out and survive before they get shot at. Bria ordered Vince to put his arm around him while he tried to unhook his arm from the wire, where he was losing blood. Once Vince slightly stood up and grabbed a hold of Brian, Brian grabbed onto the back of Vince's shirt, gripping it tightly.

"Faith! Get in closer!" Brian yelled over his shoulder.

Faith looked back and forth between the road and the truck, slowly inching closer to the truck. Once she was close enough, Brian tossed Vince as hard as he could, causing him to land next to Faith since Mia was in the back seat. Brian turned his head where he ended up looking into the barrel of the shotgun. Brian cursed before jumping on top of the Supra, trying to grab a tight hold on it as Faith slightly swerved in and out of control from the extra weight and surprise.

Faith cursed when the truck managed to slam itself against the car, causing her to swerve out of control and skid into the sand without tumbling over. She drove a bit further before stopping the car. She helped Brian drag Vince out of the passenger side and onto the ground. Brian tried his best to grab a hold of Vince's attention, yelling at him to stay focused and to not die on him. He grabbed Vince's belt and tightened it around Vince's right bicep, trying to stop the blood.

"Come on Vince! Hang int there! Come on!" Brian yelled.

"If we don't get him to an ambulance in ten minutes, he's dead!" Brian told Dom who ran up to them.

Brian ordered Mia to hold the arm up while Faith tightened the belt, trying her best to help Vince stay alive. Brian dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, calling 9-1-1.

"Yeah! Yeah, this is Officer Brian O'Connor. I'm off duty and I got a man bleeding. I need a life ride roll out right away! My 20 is uh...Highway 86 and the mile marker is 187. I got one trauma victim, about 24 years of age, 6 foot, maybe 200 pounds." Brian yelled.

Faith looked up at Dom who had an angry look in his eyes, like he was ready and about to kill Brian.

"He's got real deep lacerations to his right arm with arterial bleeding...and he's got a uh...a shot gun wound! Close range to his left...he's going into SHOCK!" Brian yelled into the phone, shutting it off.

They all put their attention back on Vince, and in less than 5 minutes, a helicopter came, ready to take Vince away. Brian helped the paramedics put Vince onto the stretcher and helped them carry him into the helicopter. He watched as they strapped him and closed the door. Brian stood back before turning around and running over to where Faith and everyone else was. He stood next to Faith and watched as Mia looked back and forth between them and Dom. Mia turned and ran over to her brother when he called her angrily, leaving Faith alone with Brian. They watched Leon drive off, not knowing where they were going.

The two looked at each other before running back into the car. Brian started the engine and drove off, driving back onto the highway and back into the freeway.

-----

Brian came to a stop outside a house and pulled his gun out from the glove compartment. He came out of the car, crouched behind it, pointing his gun at Dom who had a shotgun in his hands. Faith stared in shock and climbed out of the car also, ignoring Brian. She stared as Dom walked slowly down the highway, shotgun in his hands, looking ready to shoot if he needed to.

"Dom! Put the gun down now!" Brian yelled.

Dom stopped and looked at Brian.

"Move your car." Dom growled.

"No! Bullshit! Put the gun down now! No more running!" Brian yelled at Dom.

Dom stopped and slammed the door.

"I'm not running!" Dom yelled, walking over to them.

Brian stood up, gun still pointed at Dom, and slowly walked forward. Faith followed, standing next to Brian.

"Where's Leon and Letty?" Brian asked, walking closer to Dom.

"They're long gone!" Dom yelled, still walking.

"Then it's over...I didn't call the police but don't push me! Put the gun down!" Brian yelled.

"You ARE the COP! You're a cop! Brian! I gotta find Jesse before they do! I'm all the kid's got!" Dom yelled at Brian.

Faith paled, remembering Jesse. She pulled out her phone and turned it on, seeing 2 missed calls from Jesse.

"Oh god...Jesse..." Faith whispered to herself.

"I'll call in the police. PD will pick him up before Johnny even gets near him." Brian said.

Dom glared and cocked the shotgun before saying, "Move your car."

"Dom stop it! It's over, please!" Mia yelled.

"Mia stay out of it! Move the-" Dom yelled.

They turned when they was a white Jetta screeching up close to them. They watched as Jese climbed out of the car and slowly walk over to them.

"Dominic! I am SO sorry! I don't know what I'm doing Dom!" Jesse yelled.

Dom looked at Brian before looking at Jesse.

"I'm SO scared right now! I don't know what's going on!" Jesse yelled.

Dom threw the shot gun onto the ground and held his hands up for a few seconds before turning and slowly walking over to a frightened and hysterical Jesse.

"Jess! What were you thinking man?" Dom asked.

"I don't know! I panicked! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know what I'm doing!" Jesse yelled out loud.

Faith turned her head and paled when she heard the sounds of engine nearing the street. She became scared when she saw two motorcycles come up, the men carrying AK-47's in their hands. She cursed and duck as the guys started shooting at them. Dom jumped and duck, while Brian ducked and held onto her, making sure that she didn't get hurt.

"Dom!" Mia called out in agony.

Faith looked up as she saw Dom try to quickly run over to Mia and Jesse while trying to dodge the bullets. She felt herself pale and felt her blood run cold when she saw Jesse convulse as he got shot by the rapid bullets.

Faith stood up and ran over to Jesse, crying as she ran to his side.

"JESSE!" Faith yelled, sliding next to Jesse.

"Jesse? Jesse!" Mia called out, running over to Jesse.

Faith placed her hands on Jesse's shoulders, trying to revive him. She pushed Dom away when he touched her and placed her hands on his chest, pushing up and down, performing CPR to get him to stay alive. She gave him mouth-to-mouth a few times before applying more pressure on Jesse's chest. She started to pound on his chest, crying out loud.

"Come on, damn it! Come on, Jesse! Jesse!" Faith cried, pounding over Jesse's chest a few more times.

She moved her fingers to Jesse's neck, slightly relieved and scared when she felt a weak pulse.

She immediately pulled out her phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello! Yeah! I need paramedics right now! Hurry! What's the problem?! What's the problem?!" The problem is that my boyfriend got shot and is barely breathing! He has a weak pulse and I need an ambulance here right now!" Faith yelled into the phone.

Mia looked scared as she cried on Dom's shoulders.

"NO, I won't FUCKING calm down! Didn't you hear me? My BOYFRIEND GOT SHOT! DO you UNDERSTAND FRIGGIN' ENGLISH!!" Faith yelled.

"Faith, calm down!" Brian ordered, putting his hand Faith's shoulder.

Faith nudged his hand off her shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Directions? Mia!" Faith said, handing Mia the phone.

Mia quickly grabbed the phone and started telling the teller the directions to the house, looking back and forth between Jesse and Faith.

"No! I need you to be here in less than 5! I don't care what it takes! Please hurry!" Mia pleaded as she shut the phone.

Mia looked up as Faith stood and ran to Brian's car where he was currently starting the engine. Once Faith climbed in, Brian revved the engine before driving off, following the people on the motorcycles. She was startled when Dom also stood up, running to his car where he sarted the engine and backed out of the driveway, following the siblings.

"Dom! Don't do this! Dom, stop!" Mia yelled at her brother.

In 2 minutes, the ambulance came and Mia followed them as she climbed inside. She gripped Jesse's hand, praying to God that he would survive.

---

Faith gripped the the windshield as Brian shifted gears, trying to catch up to the motorcycles. She turned her head to see Brian's jaw clenched tightly. She looked back up front and softly sniffed. She gently touched her cheek, where she felt it become damp. She pulled her fingers away to see a few tears and a smudge of blood on her fingers. She felt tears prick her eyes as she remembered where she got the blood from.

"Hold on...we're gonna catch them Baby Girl...I promise." Brian said.

Faith looked at her brother and nodded her head, looking back at the front where she saw the two motorcycles from earlier. They were close, and they were catching up to them really quickly.

Brian pressed his thumb against the red button on his steering wheel, allowing the NOS to take over the car as they gained speed.

Faith ducked as Johnny and Lance started to shoot at them, feeling pissed off right now. Brian swerved around a bit, trying to dodge the bullets from the AK-47's. He sped up, trying to maintain balance as the car jumped up a few times over the longs bumps in the road.

Brian handed Faith his gun and told her to point and shoot.

Faith grabbed the gun and pointed it at Lance, shooting twice. She watched as Lance jump down from the street and onto the bottom one and then come back up behind them. Faith cursed as Lance started to shoot at them. She ducked before turning around and started shooting at Lance, trying to avoid getting her or her brother shot.

She watches in shock when she see's Dom's car come up behind Lance and slam against the motorcycle. Causing Lance to lose control and jump over the street and into a ditch.

She turned back around and started to shoot again at the Johnny before she realized that there were only two more bullets left in the gun.

"Brian! I'm almost out of bullets! There's only two more left!" Faith yelled.

"Save it!" Brian yelled.

Brian shifted gears, gaining speed. They drove into the public street where Tran was ahead. Tran turned and started shooting at them again. Brian sped up before stopping the car. Faith stood up in her seat and started shooting at Johnny. Relieved when the last bullet hit Johnny in the chest. Johnny lost control of the motorcycle and started to skid across the road and under the bridge.

Both Faith and Brian climbed out of the car and ran over to where Johnny was. Brian reached Johnny first and checked for a pulse. He sighed when he felt none-Johnny Tran was dead.

Brian and Faith turned when they heard the loud revving of an engine, it was Dom. Brian stood up and started to walk back to the car, Faith behind him. They started running when they saw Dom turn around and start leave. They climbed into the car and tried to catch up. Brian turned the corner where he saw Dom waiting at the stop light. He sped up and stopped next to Dom.

Faith and Brian turned to look at Dom who was staring back at them.

"I used to drage here back in high school. That railroad crossing up there is exactly a quarter mile away from here...on green...I'm going for it." Dom said.

Brian looked back ahead and revved his engine, Dom doing the same thing. Faith just gulped and let out a shaky breath, gripping the windshield till her knuckles were white.

The stop light turned green, signaling the two drivers to step on the gas and move.

Faith turned her head as she saw Dom's car move on it's back wheels, gaining an inch, before slamming back down on the ground and move forward, ahead of Brian by a few feet. She turned to see Brian press the NOS button, gaining speed and getting closer to Dom. She was nervous and didn't know what was going to happen. She gripped her seat with her left hand, while her right was still gripping the windshield tightly.

She looked forward and saw the railroad crossing up ahead. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as they kept on moving forward, inching torwards the tracks. She felt scared as she saw smoke come out from Dom's car before he started to gain more speed, getting closer to the tracks, where the signal was flashing, warning them that a train was coming. They looked at oncoming train, and Faith felt as if she was going to be sick. Paling, she turned her head to look at Brian who had a determined look in his eyes.

"Brian? Brian...BRIAN!" Faith yelled.

Brian pressed the NOS button once more, and Faith looked forward as they drove over the tracks. She felt her breath get stuck in her throat when she saw the train a few feet away from them.

They survived...and it was a tie.

Faith let out the breath she held and looked over to Dom who looked like he was about to smile. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw a green truck in front of them.

Dom looked back ahead and swerved the car. The truck hit the car, sending Dom and his car to flip into the air a few times before landing back onto the ground. Brian swerved and stopped the car. Both of them got out of the car and ran over to Dom, trying to see if he was still alive.

"Dom! Dominic!" Faith yelled loudly.

"Dom!" Brian yelled, running to the driver's seat.

Faith was shocked and amazed to see Dom sitting in his chair, deeply breathing in and out quickly. Blood was dripping down the side of his head, but he didn't seem to notice.

"That's not what I had in mind..." Dom said.

Faith and Brian stood and watched as Dom got out of the car, climbing out through the window. Brian helped Dom out and helped him steady himself on his feet. Dom leaned against the car, while Faith turned her head when she heard the sound of police sirens nearing. Brian looked before turning his attention back to Dom. He digged through his pocket, pulling out his car keys. He held it in hands, holding it up for Dom to see.

Dom eyed the keys before grabbing it, staring at Brian with an unknown look.

"You know what you're doing?" Dom asked.

"I owe you a 10 second car." Was Brian's only response.

Dom nodded his head and walked away and into the Supra. Faith and Brian walked a bit and watched as Dom got in the car and drove off. They both turned and started to walk away, away from it all.

Brian placed an arm around Faith's shoulders and pulled her close to him as they walked. Faith wrapped her arms around Brian's waist and stayed silent, looking straight ahead, not knowing what was gonna happen next, but was ready for it no matter what.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

TRANSLATION**:  
_mami_-mama  
_Seguro_-for sure**

**Sorry if some of the characters ended up becoming slightly OOC. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R & R and leave comments and some constructive criticism if needed. Hope you liked this chapter an****d I'll try REALLY hard to update soon. Thank you!**


	14. From the Bottom of My Broken Heart

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT...I repeat...I DO NOT own Fast and the Furious or anything else famous that is in here. I also don't own the lyrics to the song...so...please don't sue me. I only own the characters that you do not know or recognize. So...don't sue me...please. **

**I AM ON FIRE!! I added a lot of chapters in less than 3 days...and I am on a roll! Wooh! I'm sure some of you guys are happy about that. X]**

**You're welcome! Haha!**

**Enjoy Chapter 14!**

**_FLASHBACK_**

**LYRICS**

**-----**

**CHAPTER 14**

**Never look back," we said  
How was I to know I'd miss you so?  
Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind  
Where do I go?**

"Miss? Are you ok? Do you need any help?"

"I need to know the room for Jesse? He probably came in an hour in a half or half an hour ago, he was shot?"

"Oh...yes...Mr. Phillips. He's in room 219, that's on the second floor. If you take the elevator, make a left and then you should see the numbers on the walls."

"Thank you."

The girl walked away from the front desk, ignoring the looks she was getting. She realized that she probably looked like shit, with her eyes slightly red; blood smudged on her hands and arms; and also the fact that she was slightly shaking. She didn't care though. She needed to get to his room. She took the elevator and waited till it reached the second floor. She made a left and eyed the walls, looking for his number.

"210...215...218...219..." The girl muttered.

She stopped at the door, hands shaking as she hesitantly placed it on top of the door handle. She twisted the handle and pushed the door open, entering the clean white room. She saw him there, on the bed, chest slowly rising up and down. She slowly walked over to him, placing her hands on top of his. She felt tears slowly form around the corner of her eyes, slowly spilling down her cheeks. She quietly sobbed as she looked at him.

His face was pale and he had some sort of device up his nose. His hair was disheveled and he looked naked without his beanie. His heartbeat was normal, which meant that he was alive, he survived.

The girl gently caressed the man's cheek with the back of her hand, trying to keep from sobbing uncontrollably. She sniffed and then slowly leaned down and kissed the man on the lips. She sobbed once again before turning and sitting on the chair next to his bed. She buried her hands in her face as her elbows were placed on top of her knees. She cried deeply into her hands, not knowing if she will ever stop crying. She didn't know if she wanted to.

**And you didn't hear all my joy through my tears  
All my hopes through my fears  
Did you know, still I miss you somehow**

---

"Oh! Mia! There's someone upstairs with Jesse."

Mia turned to look at the nurse at the front desk in shock.

"Who was it?" Mia asked, gripping the plastic bag in her hand.

"I don't know...but it was pretty Asian girl...she looked slightly dirty though. I think she was bleeding, I'm not sure." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Mia replied hurriedly.

Mia ran to the open elevator and immeidately pressed the number 2. She ignored the stares she was receiving. When the elevator reached it's destiantion, Mia ran out the elevator and down the hallway. She opened the door to Jesse's room only to find it empty, save for her and Jesse. Mia placed the bags on the desk, and looked around the room confusedly. She looked at Jesse and was surprised to see a small piece of paper next to his pillow.

Mia walked over to Jesse's bed and picked up the paper. She noted that there were a few tears that smudged the words, but it was still readable. In neat, black handwriting, the note read:

**I'm sorry...I love you...**

Mia felt tears form around the corners of her eyes, knowing exactly who the note was from.

"Faith..."

**CHORUS:  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
You were my first love, you were my true love  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
You were my real love, I never knew love  
'Til there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart**

-------

"You have the keys?"

"Yeah, right here."

Holding up the keys for the guy to see.

"You have your stuff?"

"Yeah, they're all in the back."

The two people climbed into the red Dodge Ram truck, slamming the door shuts. The guy in the driver's seat starts the engine, revving it a bit before backing out of a driveway and heading down torwards the highway. The driver turns his head and stares at the person next to him, who is lost, deep into their own thoughts.

"Hey Baby Girl...you alright?"

Faith turns her head and looks at Brian, giving a small smile before looking back ahead.

**"Baby," I said, "please stay  
Give our love a chance for one more day"  
We could have worked things out  
Taking time is what love's all about**

---

**_"It looks SO beautiful Jess..." Faith softly commented in awe._**

**_"Yeah...beautiful." Jesse softly mumbled, staring at Faith._**

**_Faith turned her head and softly laughed, slightly blushing._**

**_"I meant the view Jesse...but...thanks anyway." Faith smiled._**

**_Jesse stared at Faith before slowly leaning in, gently capturing Faith's lip in a slow and gentle kiss. Faith's eyes widened in shock before they slowly fluttered closed. She slowly and tentatively wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck, one hand pulling Jesse's beanie off. She wove her hand through Jesse's hair, softly moaning when Jesse deepened the kiss. Jesse slowly ran his tongue against Faith's lower lip, causing Faith to softly gasp for air. Jesse took the opportunity to dart his tongue in, tasting every inch and crevice of Faith's mouth. He tasted the chocolate from the dessert that Faith ordered from the restaraunt. When he found Faith's tongue, they slowly and lazily fought, taking their time. Jesse was the one who pulled away, allowing Faith to breathe and regain her composure._**

**_"...wow..." Faith softly whispered._**

---

Faith fought hard to keep the tears at bay, not wanting them to fall.

**But you put a dart  
Through my dreams, through my heart  
And I'm back where I started again  
Never thought it would end**

---

**_Jesse gently placed both of his hands on either sides of Faith's cheeks and then gently pulled her in a slow, gentle, and sweet kiss. He gave a small grin when Faith wrapped her arms around his neck and softly moaned in appreciation when he gently massaged her belt-free hips. He gently ran his tongue against Faith's lower lip, immediately darting his tongue into her mouth when it opened. He slowly ran his tongue against the roof of Faith's mouth, feeling his ego swell when he felt her shiver against him. He found her tongue, and once again, they did their ritual lazy tongue duel. He reluctantly pulled away, realizing they were going to need to come up for air sooner or later. He gently rested his forehead against Faith's, slightly panting. He eyed Faith whose cheeks happened to have a slight dusting of red and pink across them._**

**_Faith took a deep breath, letting it out in a slow unsteady breath as she tried to regain her composure._**

**_"Sorry...I missed you." Jesse whispered._**

**_Faith gave a small and shy smile at Jesse. She really WAS in love with Jesse. The passion she felt with him, it was totally different with any other guy she's ever been with, which were only two, and they both played her. When she was with Jesse, so many feelings that she's never felt before surfaced and took control of her, took over her, taking her to a different level. With Jesse, she felt special, like she belonged with him._**

---

She tried not to cry, she didn't want to. She ignored Brian's concerned stares, still lost in her own thoughts.

**CHORUS:  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
You were my first love, you were my true love  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
You were my real love, I never knew love  
'Til there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart**

---

**_"You're amazing...you know that?" Jesse whispered._**

**_"Sometimes...but it sounds specially good coming from YOU..." Faith whispered, gently biting her lower lip._**

**_Watching her bite her lip, Jesse's mind went to mush and he couldn't help but slightly drool._**

**_Faith softly laughed and gently hit Jesse's bicep. Jesse just grinned and kissed Faith once more on the lips._**

**_"This is nice...just you and me...hanging out...chilling...making out every 2 minutes." Jesse teased._**

**_Faith just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Dork."_**

**_"True...but I'm YOUR dork."_**

---

The tears slowly spilled down her cheeks, and she did nothing to stop it, she didn't want to. She needed to do this or she'll never stop crying.

**You promised yourself, but to somebody else,  
And you made it so perfectly clear  
Still I wish you were here now**

---

**_Damn girl...you're just too...too..." Leon tried to find the right words. _**

**_"Amazing? Talented? Unbelievably awesome? Yeah...I know." Faith finished for Leon, grinning widely at Leon._**

**_"That's my girl." Letty said, gently patting Faith on the back._**

**_"YOUR girl? She's mine Rodriguez...sorry." Jesse said possessively, wrapping his arm around her._**

**_He stood up and pulled Faith to his chest, kissing her on the neck._**

**_"Mine..." Jesse whispered softly._**

**_Faith smiled and turned her head, placing her hand on Jesse's cheek. She gently kissed him on the lips, smiling when Jesse tightened his hold on her._**

**_"Ok...I think I need a shower...working on Brian's car took a lot out of me." Letty said, standing up and leaving the room._**

**_"Ok...you do that." Leon said, staring at the kissing couple in awe._**

**_"Leon!" Letty called out._**

**_"What? I don't stink, I don't need a shower." Leon replied._**

**_"Pendejo...give them their privacy you perv!" Letty growled, pulling Leon up by his ear._**

**_"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-OW! Not the ear thing again!" Leon yelled in pain._**

**_Jesse and Faith laughed, amused at Leon's antics. Faith just shook her head and softly sighed, softly chuckling._**

---

Faith took a deep breath and sobbed, tightening her grip on the black beanie that she stole from Jesse.

---

**_"Jesse...what am I to you?" Faith asked, tilting her head sideways in a gesture that Jesse found cute._**

**_"The most important and special woman to ever enter my life." Jesse replied._**

**_"Wow...corny much?" Faith teased, although she was turning red from the confession._**

**_Jesse just grinned and captured Faith's lips into a soft and gentle kiss, going slow. Faith sighed in content and wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck while she kissed him back. Jesse pulled her closer to him and ran his tongue against Faith's lower lip, beggin for entrance. Faith complied and opened her mouth, moaning when Jesse found her tongue. They started off with a slow and lazy battle, before it became more passionate and became a battle for dominance. She didn't mind when Jesse would win, it was pretty fine for her, although there were times when she would win. As they kissed, Faith couldn't help but think of how everything had progressed to now._**

**_They had known each other in less than 3 weeks and got together in less than one. What did that actually mean though? Was it physical attraction or something more?_**

**_She knew that if it was physical attraction, it would be easier on Jesse if he ever found out about the truth. Yet, the thought of it being a physical attraction scared her. She loved Jesse and she didn't want to lose him, however, she knew that anything and everything is inevitable. There's now way she could change the past or control the future. She just had to let things run its course and hope that the road will be smooth and easy, not bumpy and difficult._**

**_Jesse pulled away and looked deep into Faith's eyes._**

**_"I love you..."_**

---

She softly whimpered, staring at the beanie in her hands, feeling more tears spill down her cheeks and onto her hands.

---

**_Jesse looked at Faith and smiled, greeting her also. Faith just smiled and told him about the registration and how she was gonna race soon. Jesse grinned widely and congratulated Faith, kissing her once more on the lips before they started walking around with Brian. Brian turned and said that he'll be back and that he needed to do something first. Faith waved and watched her brother leave. Jesse had his arm around Faith's shoulders, making sure that he gave off the "I'm taken, she's mine, back off" vibe. Faith just laughed at Jesse and shook her head good naturedly. Faith perked up when she heard her number get called out from the speakers, noting that if she didn't arrive at the starting line soon, she would be disqualified. She grabbed Jesse's hand and ran to the starting line where she saw Brian get out of the Supra and hand her the keys._**

**_"Here. Good luck! You'll do fine." Brian said, kising Faith on the temple._**

**_Faith grinned and climbed into the car, looking at a grinning Jesse._**

**_Jesse leaned down and kissed Faith on the lips before pulling away._**

**_"Knock 'em dead...you're gonna do fine." Jesse assured._**

**_"Thanks, Jesse." Faith said._**

**_"Love you..." Jesse whispered._**

**_"I love you too." Faith whispered back._**

---

Faith took a deep breath before letting it out into a quiet whimper, closing her eyes shut.

---

**_She turned to Jesse and gave a sly grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes as she pulled him down for a kiss. She kissed him softly, gently, and sensuously, knowing that it was driving him crazy-and it was. Jesse's grip on Faith tightened, causing Faith smirk into the kiss and pull away as she laughed._**

**_"Damn!" Jesse whispered, resting his forehead against Faith's._**

**_Faith just grinned and smiled._**

**_"Did you win or I did? I'm confused." Jesse whispered._**

**_"We both did..." Faith whispered._**

---

Faith tried to regain her composure and tried to control her sobbing and breathing.

**CHORUS:  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
You were my first love, you were my true love  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
You were my real love, I never knew love  
'Til there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart**

---

**_Faith pulled away and said, "Don't blame yourself Jesse...it's not your fault."_**

**_Jesse nodded his head and smiled at Faith._**

**_Faith smiled back and pulled Jesse with her back to the bed. She kicked off her heels and laid down on the pillow on her side, watching Jesse look at her with shock. She softly laughed and motioned him to do the same thing she did. She watched as Jesse took off his shoes and hesitantly climbed into bed with her, laying on his side, facing her. Faith gave a reassuring smile, feeling at ease with Jesse. She turned around and laid on her other side, so that her back was to Jesse now. She groped around for Jesse's arm, and when she found it, placed on her stomach._**

**_Taking the hint, Jesse pulled Faith closer to her, so that her back was against his chest. He tightened his hold on her, burying his face in the crook of Faith's neck._**

**_"Good night Jesse." Faith softly mumbled._**

**_"G'night Faith..." Jesse whispered._**

**_They both fell asleep in each others arms, both of them feeling at ease with each, feeling like it was right and that it was meant to be._**

---

Brian stopped the car, and pulled Faith to him, hugging her tightly. Faith buried her face in Brian's shoulder and cried her heart out.

Brian hugged his sister tightly and kissed the top of her head. He held her tightly until he heard her stop crying and her breathing became normal. He gently pushed his sister away and wiped the tears on her eyes and cheeks. He watched as she sat back into her seat and took a deep breath and let it out in a long shaky sigh.

"You gonna be alright?" Brian asked softly.

"I will be...I will be..."

---

**Never look back," we said  
How was I to know I'd miss you so?**

* * *

**The End...?**

**I know...it's sucks...I'm done! In only 14 chapters...sigh...I am SO sorry that it had to end so...sadly...but...that's the way the cookie crumbles. Keep your eyes open though...something might happen...**


	15. Author's Note: Sequel?

**Hello! It is I, Black Aeon.**

**I just have a few questions...should I make a sequel? If yes...**

**Should I start it off wth 2 Fast 2 Furious, or just continue on to what happened and you just pretend what happened if she was in 2 Fast 2 Furious?**

**Please give me your comments/reviews/feedback.**

**Thank you!**

**Sincerely, Black Aeon  
**


End file.
